A Little Help
by DevilishAngel21
Summary: She met a strange on her way, who promised would make her world better. Soon the guild was blessed with a new soul, a now very close group of girls and very cautious male members. Laxlu, Nali ,Jerza, Gruvia, Elf-green, (cana-bixlow) ,Gale ,(mira-Freed).
1. chapter 1

Everything was back to normal, or so it seemed. The Grand magic games had been a success, the eclipse gate and dragons were hard to fight, but for Lucy, the worst fight was with herself.

Sure she found herself useful, helping the princess but the fact that she could not even bring a single victory to the guild broke her spirit. Surrounded by such strong mages, she was still weak. And one would say unlocking the Second origin helped.

A sigh escaped her lips as she wrote a small note, simple and straight to the point. Packing her luggage worth a few months, Lucy looked around the apartment and bit back felt like a coward for not even facing her guild members face to face.

Grabbing her keys and locking her apartment, Lucy walked downstairs and gave the landlady her remaining rent and the key whishing her goodbye because she was not going to be coming back soon.

She was on for a new life.

Her feet suddenly became heavy and she looked down as if willing them to move, not noticing a certain blonde coming her way. Her head collided with a hard chest and she stumbled back a few steps a small whimper escaping her lips.

Looking up, she came across the only person who turned her mind to mush.

"The guild is the other way, blondie." There was amusement sparkling in his eyes even though his face was void of any emotions.

Lucy fought back tears, not sure to thank her stars or to curse them.

"I know." her voice was soft and to Laxus it sounds like her heart was breaking. He swallowed the urge to hug her and make her pain go away.

"Come on, then. I will accompany you." Trying to lighten her up but he heard the heart skip a beat.

" I-I have to go somewhere.. i will see you soon, kay?" Walking around him, not giving him a chance to talk as she ran towards the station, a few tears escaping her eyes.

God how it hurts right now to leave. But she has to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette sat in her seat, eyes closed, but was easily able to sense the blonde near her. Her aura, which was usually as bright as a light was dim. Sadness.

Aliyaa Monici, has a history, a story or as humans refered to her as a myth. The guardian who saved the galaxy from the demons of chaos. The first and only person in the entire universe to master the skill of elements, after all it was her land on which magic was born.

Guardian do not belong to any planet and are known as wanderers, going from place to place to help the people fight evil. So here she drawn into the beautiful aura the residential Celestial mage hold. She has been following her for a while now, she watched her grow but not enough to satisfy herself.

It was time she took action. It was time she helped lucy to become who she was destined to be.

* * *

Lucy could hardly stop herself from crying, it hurts her physically to be away from her family, her guild, jiji, her team and... and Laxus. She felt attracted to him, like there was this link binding them, but she was sure it was her imagination. How can a guy like Laxus like her? She was weak, pathetic, wannabe mage.

A watery sigh escaped her mouth and she turned to look outside, watching Magnolia pass by. She looked around the train and saw a few families faces she has seen in magnolia, a few strangers but a lady caught her attention.

Her hair were waist length, brown and gold, eyes closed but her posture was strong. Lucy could sense her magic and it was so Brunette opened her eyes and for a moment Lucy was lost. She, has never, seen eyes like were mixture of colors and it confuses her, yet fascinated her at the same time. Violet around the rims, Green in the center, pale and dark blue scattered in the rest of the area.

 _'who is she?'_

The brunette made eye contact with her and Lucy was still as a statue. She looked away, a small blush covering her cheeks at being caught.

Her keys suddenly became warm, making her smile. It always warmed her heart how they were there when they sensed her discomfort. She looked up alarmed when she felt someone in front of her. The brunette smiled and put her hand forward. " Hi, my name is Aliyaa. You won't mind if i sit here, would you?" Her voice was so surreal, Lucy felt hypnotized. Nodding her head, she felt cautious. There was a possibility she needed something from her... or her since everyone enjoy kidnapping her.

" Why do you think so little about yourself, Lucy?" Lucy instantly put her hand on her keys. " I never told you my name. who are you?" her heart was beating so fast and she felt scared. She was alone, she was weak and this lady in front of her held so much magic power, even after wearing a concealing bracelet.

" I already told you my name. I mean no harm here, i want to help. Just.. hear me out okay. If you want you can bring her sprite out, I promise i won't do any thing you don't approve off." Aliyaa said, smiling at her, her arms raised slightly as if in surrender. Lucy brushed Loki's key and he appeared right next to her.

" What are you doing here?!" Lucy didn't even get to look at him when she heard Loki ask this question. He was not angry or scared just confused.

" I came to help!" Aliyaa smiled but Lucy was so confused. " I don't Understand. Help? for what?" She moved closer to her sprite as if for comfort. Aliyaa moved her wrist to the slightest movement and a faint blue light surround them and she moves in closer.

" I know you are wondering who i am, what i want and why i am here but please don't fear me. What ever i tell you remains between us, okay." Lucy gulped, still not sure what to do but Loki seemed to trust her, so she nodded her head.

" Like i said, My name is Aliyaa. Aliyaa Monici, aslo known as a fact, myth or story people tell around here. I know, you don't believe me but you must Lucy. I am sure you know that my origin caused the creation of magic on our land. I have witnessed the purest of magics, most ancient magics , most dangerous magics and there is something about your magic you don't know." Lucy felt like laughing at the absurd story.

She looked at Loki, amused but found him giving a pointed look. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked back at her, astonished.

" What about my magic?" her voice came out as a squeak. Aliyaa smiled and took her hand in hers, sending calming waves through her body.

" Celestial magic is pure magic, i am sure you already know that. Magic on the base of promise. Lucy, people seek your magic because they think that they will gain large amount of power from it, but what they don,t realize is the power comes from the stars. They may drain your magic container but you magic will be among-st the stars. What i mean is... you have a pure soul, its not only your magic but you who makes it stronger."

" I... I don't get it." Her eyes shone with innocence and Aliyaa vowed at that moment to protect it.

" Like i was saying Lucy... Your magic comes from purity, something vanishing from peoples soul over a period of time, the reasons spirits started hiding facts and secrets from their owners about the depths of this magic. Those facts soon forgotten." Aliyaa's eyes gleamed.

"Lucy.. Celestial spirits were once helpers of the universe, like angels. Meaning you have potential Angelic magic in you. People often think that Celestial mages are weak, but that is because they are only taught one side of the magic."

Lucy sat there in shock, absorbing the new found information.

" You my dear, are a Caster and a Holder."


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile at the guild_

It was already mid-afternoon and Natsu paused mid fighting, looking around in slight panic. 'Where is lucy?' It's not like her to be so late. He caught the incoming punch midway and stepped out of the bawl and walked to the bar catching Grey's attention. " Hey Mira! have you seen Luce by any chance?" still looking around in case he found her sitting in the corner with Levy, or on the second floor with Evergreen. Her scent was in the Guildhall but it was lingering, not new.

Grey stood next to Natsu, the same fact being brought to his attention. By this time the bawl was over, the two main characters being missing. "I am afraid I have not seen her today, Natsu. Maybe she is sick and resting. Why don't you go and check her apartment." Natsu frowned but called out for Happy but was stopped when Masters office door opened and Laxus came out, sparks flying around his body. He was pissed, no doubt.

Master climbed on the railing and cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone. Erza joined her teammates and looked at the master waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Listen up brats!" His voice was calm but sadness seeped through it. " While you all have done a wonderful job at the grand magic games, some of us disagree with our own capabilities. One of them being Lucy." He paused and looked at team Natsu. He cleared his throat and raised a letter in his hand.

"Lucy has decided that she needed more training in order to deem fit as a fairy tail member and has left for some time. I want you three to respect her decision and no one, i mean No One will go looking for her. When she feels is the right time to come back, she will." That was all it took to make everyone quit talking. The Guildhall was silent, the only voice was Masters office door being closed. What shocked everyone was how hard Natsu was breathing, it almost looked pained. Erza put a hand on his shoulder making him snap his attention to her. It broke her heart when he just stepped back and walked out of the guild hall.

Only a few people know about what happened during the dragon war with future Rogue. Wendy and Lily understood why he behaved the way he did.

Natsu found the weight settle deep in his heart, _' was it his fault that Lucy left? Did he fail to protect her? He vowed he would always protect her, she was his friends and he loved her as one.'_

 _But_ the actual person who found this difficult was Laxus. To him, Lucy meant everything, his crush, his eye candy, his mate. He adored her. How could he not? as for the matter how could anybody not adore her. She was not the light of Fairytail for nothing, she kept him sane, kept his demons at bay. Lucy thought she was weak but to him, she was the strongest person out there.

He already missed her. And it did not help when his dragon growled at being away from his mate. He just prays to Mavis she will be safe.

* * *

Lucy was shocked was an understatement.

She was a Caster who yield the power of ancient magic! She looked at the brunette in front of her, her mouth hung open and tried forming words but her brain was in shock. The Mage shifted in her seat and opened her hand when a book appeared out of nowhere. She handed it to Lucy and smiled at her.

"Here you go. This is the ancient book of knowledge, it has all the forms of magic that existed in ancient time. You will find some very interesting things in here. element keys, weapon keys, celestial spells, and the history about your form of magic." Lucy could feel the magic that came from this book as she was basically drooling at the sight of this thing.

"Can- Can i read this now?" She clutched the book close to her body and looked at her new mentor with big brown eyes, shining with excitement. Aliyaa chuckled and nodded her head smiling as Lucy got her gale fore glasses out and started reading.

She looked at Loki and saw him frowning at her. Her eyes changed colour to white for a split second and she could hear all his thoughts, happiness for his master yet caution so she does not get hurt. This was Lucy after all.

The next hour lucy soaked in all the information, her mind was fascinated by the type of magic there existed in the past. She could not believe there were other keys out there than the celestial spirits. She could not wait to find them.

" Ali-chan, you don't mind me calling you that, do you?" she handed her the book back and looked at the MAge in front. " I don't mind it at all, Lucy." Aliyaa replied smiling at the new name.

"I- I would love if you taught me how to improve myself, but i don't want to burden you." She poked her fingers together, the act was like she was a kid asking for candy.

Aliyaa couldn't help but laugh and smiled at her.

"I offered to help you, didn't i? Don't worry sweetheart when we are finished you are going to be the strongest mage in Fiore, that is a promise."

* * *

 **The next chapters would be her training.**

 **hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_From now onwards it will be a point of view story_**.

 ** _Lucy Pov_**

My mind was running 100 miles per hour as I absorb all the information in this book. The history of my magic and all these spells, the secrets, all the possibilities of a celestial mage to be as strong as a wizard saint, it was mind baffling.

What made this book even more important was the knowledge of the keys aside celestial spirits, the weapons that celestial mages had, the sheer power of one attack.

I wanted to be strong and i new this was my chance to become better and not be an embarrassment.

 _Maybe i will finally be capable of Laxus's notice._

I snap the book shut and take off the glasses and hand both of them back to Ali-Chan. She had such a positive energy around her it had me in a trance-like state.

"We will be getting off at the next station and from there i will teleport us to Phoenix Mountains. It is away from the guild and I know just the place we will be staying at." She smiled at me and I felt warm in my chest. It has only been a minute but she already was becoming a friend.

Loki softly smiled at me and kissed my forehead as a brotherly affection before disappearing.

As soon as he was gone the blue translucent screen disappeared and Ali-chan sighed and looked out of the window.

"You know... you should understand that i cant help you if you be so hard on yourself. You are not weak Lucy, you are a very strong mage, your magic just needs to be pushed in the right direction." She looked at me with those eyes and i gulped.

 _I could not help but feel the way I did. All my life was told I was weak, that I needed others to help me. It also did not help that even after unlocking my second origin I am this useless. I could not score a single point for the guild, I caused the war between Future Rouge, if not directly then indirectly._

I felt my emotions build up and look out of the window watching the scenery pass by.

 _It was because of me that Phantom Lord attacked our guild, it was because of me that my team held back so many time in missions. I was the weak dumb blonde of fairy tail. A weakling between them._

Usually, these things don't get to me but right now as the distance between me and the guild increases i feel that they would be better without me. Of course, I have done my share for the guild, but compared to the others it was nothing. The guild was filled with strong mage's and was the most powerful in Fiore and i was just out of place, an ex-mistress of a grand estate who was born to please the eyes of rich men and expand her fathers business.

Before i knew the train started slowing down before entering the station and both Ali-chan and i got up and got off the train into the small town. We didn't waste any time before walking towards the forest and i walked behind her still musing.

She stopped as soon as we were away from sight and took my hand in hers and without a word, i feel my vision go white for a second before i open them and find myself in a clearing surrounded by mountains. A small cabin near a body of water and the rest of the area surrounded by dark forests. I look at Ali-chan who raised her hand and i watch fascinated as the wind around us swirled and formed a globe like structure around the clearing and form like a protective barrier. She gracefully turns around, her eyes glowing a serene blue as she points her finger towards the small body of water and a gasp made way before i could register it as the clearing changed its entire look. The water body was now a raised waterfall, The ground was uneven in some areas plain in some.

She looks at me and smiles. "Okay, so this is where we are going to be for the next 4 months. Right now it is 12:30, freshen up a little and we will start right away. Our day will be divided into a very tight schedule for the next few months, okay? We will be training physically, mentally and of course, i will be teaching you your new potential magic." She walks in front of me towards the cabin and i follow behind like a lost puppy.

She opens the door and let me walks in first, letting me look around the little house. It had a simple living room and kitchen plus dining table. there were two bedrooms at the end of the hall and a small fireplace. I walk into the smaller one, not wanting to be more of a burden on her. A small smile mad way on my lips as i see my luggage already there. Oh _Virgo._

I gather that the waterfall was going to be the bathing area since there was no bathroom around here.

I take a small hand towel with me since i was not that messy. Ali-chan sat outside in the clearing and smiles looking at me, making me smile back. She was like Mira, so warm and sweet, or like Evergreen. Dipping the end of the towel in the cold water i wipe my face and sigh, feeling my shoulders slump.

Here i was again, Lucy Heartfelia running from her problems. Well, not running exactly. This time running to fix them. I feel her presence beside me and look at her trying to smile.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, you should let your anger out Lucy. Over centuries i have learned not to hold the past so close to my heart. You think you are weak, you know what i think? I think that you are so strong. How else would you stand after every hit you received from Gajeel during Phantom Lord, I think you are kind-hearted and selfless. How else would you turn someone else's spirit against them and be so ready to give up your life for them? I think that you are the most beautiful person inside out because everyone at the guild loves you." My throat clogs with every word she said because to me it meant so much. Nobody said things like this to me. It made me feel so happy that she was watching over me all this time.

"What do we do first Ali-chan?" I look at her with new determination, every single cell in my body ready for the new change.

I promise myself today that i will do everything in my power to improve my self for my family.


	5. Chapter 5

_**LUCY POV**_

Stretching my muscles both Ali-chan and i started running along the now familiar tracks of the forest. The last few days was muscle killing but it was so satisfying to work out, to let go of all the pent-up frustration. Ali-chan even taught me soul meditation and i have to admit i look forward to it every single day.

* * *

 _ **(Day One)**_

" _Sit down with your eyes closed and relax, the reason i am teaching you this is that when you see your soul Lucy you become familiar with yourself... it is like escaping reality to check in with yourself. So close your eyes and take deep breaths, let your thoughts wander, think about the unhappy events in your life, your failures, the problems you faced and think about how you overcame them." Her calm voice floated in my mind and i do as she said, thinking about my mother's death, how my father shut me out, how i never saw him until he had something to do with his business, how he wanted me to marry anyone who was ready to invest in his business. How, because of me, my guildmates were hurt during phantom lord, how i was so weak during every battle when my friends won each one with pride._

 _The feeling of worthlessness settle over my heart and i found it so difficult to breathe._

 _"Now push those feelings out of your system and remember the happy memories, the things you accomplished, the family you have waiting for you out there." The unhappy memories were replaced with happy ones in an instant. When i spent time with mom as she taught me magic. When i was finally free from my prison so-called home. When i met Natsu and he brought me to fairy tail. I finally had a family, the time Levy Cana and Evergreen came to surprise me on my birthday and the guild held a party for me. When we teased each other for everything and nothing._

Then i felt it, myself falling deep into my thoughts that i was surrounded by the light and flickers of memories. It was like i was in another dimension. I was vaguely aware of my breathing, of my surroundings. The white light surrounding my memories seemed to reach for my hand and i was face to face with myself, Being pulled into the depths of my own existence. The white light changed into gold and i knew what Ali-chan meant. I saw my soul right in front of me, shining so bright i could not help but reach for her. But as soon as i made contact with her i was back into reality, falling back on the ground and breathing deeply, still in shock over the turn of events.

 _I sit up straight and see Ali-chan smiling at her as she raised her eyebrows at the silent question._

* * *

 _ **(Week Two)**_

"Come on Lucy, concentrate on your surroundings, every force of nature is a clue to whether you are in danger or not." I hear her voice but i don't see her. Crouching down i close my eyes and hear the sir shift to my left and jump back in reflex. There was an arrow right were i had been standing. I raise my hand and stop the impact of her punch and saw her smirking. Her feet raise to kick me but so does her hand, i crouch down and hook my elbow around her kneecap and jerking it forward making her fall, but not before she grabbed my neck in locked it with her elbow and wrapped her limbs around mine disabling me from moving.

Growling low i tap the ground and stand up. "Again."

This goes on for half a day as she makes me dodge, punch kick, work on my reflexes and teach me the working of proper art of combat side by side.

* * *

 _ **(Week Three)**_

Swinging the sword i launch myself forward face to face with Ali-chan. She pushes me back with force before going airborne and bringing her sword towards me, i crouch down and slide on the ground just in time to miss her attack and do a roundabout kicking her in her back.

Both of us look at each other when her sword disappears and she launches arrows in my direction and i dodge them, slicing the rest.

She had been working on my weapon training and said that they will help me in the future. Over the course of time, she taught me to use daggers, swords, still learning how to use the bow and arrow perfectly, spears and for some reason a staff.

I even started noticing the changes in my body. My stomach had been tone before but now the lines of perfect abs started to appear. My thighs lost whatever fat they had and were just muscles. I improved my upper body strength.

My spirits have been helping me with my training. Gimini would sometimes change forms and come at me looking like Erza or Mira and even Laxus. Loke helped in hand to hand combat, Capricorn has been helping me expand my magic barriers and now that i have been soul meditating i found it much easier to call out three spirits at a time.

Capricorn even started my training on star dress form. I am so excited to learn more now that we just started.

* * *

 _ **(2nd Month)**_

"Star dress: Scorpio!" My body is engulfed in the similar magic as i quickly change forms. I rise my hands and create a sand wall, meanwhile summoning Virgo and Gimini. Gemini changes into me and Virgo digs holes in the ground. I know it is quite useless against her since she could sense who was who easily, but i needed to get the flag within a minute. I Jump up and slice the first monster i see, using Scorpio's Enhanced speed and twist around, exploding the sand wall around me making the nearby monsters fall back and disappear into dust.

Gimini turned into Laxus, for a moment making my heart skip a beat and swallow a gulp. I shake my head and run ahead only to see three giants standing in my way. One of them slams their hand on top of me but i close my eyes and free fall to the underground and smile at Virgo who nodded her head and continued building a pathway towards the flag. we both come out next to the flag but someone kicks my stomach making me fall backwards.

I gasp at the impact and see Ari chan standing there looking at me smugly. I look at the time clock and grit my teeth, 'Only 30 seconds left' Mentally making a plan i channel Taurus's power in my hands and slam them down creating an earth wave, then summoning Sagittarius's bow and arrow and shooting it in her direction while she dodges the rocks that flew around her. I run again and a huge grin makes way on my face as i grab the flag.

"OH mY GoD! I did it!" i squeal out happily and clap my hands making Ari-chan laugh.

" Yes Lucy, and now you are a classifies Fairy tail mage for destroying half the area." She laughs and i blanch and look around sweatdropping at the amount of destruction i did.

" Now we can start your Angel training." She pats my back and walks away while i stand back gasping. I can't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in front of my self once again but this time for a completely different reason. This time, it was not to savour my existence but to be able to lure my soul to remove the seal placed upon her. Well, not a seal really but that is what i would say it was, a barrier in my way. We both stand face to face like always but this time it was her who raised her hand and reached for me. I don't think i will ever be able to tell how it feels to touch your soul, the drive it gave me at this moment. The light that surrounds her was so bright, yet i could see the hollow in her chest.

' _Is this how Bixlow's magic is?_ ' If it was then it was beautiful than any magic i have ever seen.

But my escape from reality was short lived as my eyes open on their own accord and i find myself sitting in the centre of the clearing. Taking deep breaths i look around for Ali-chan and sigh as i don't find her. Brushing my hand on Horologium's key and frown. ' _It was just 10:30.'_

I walk into the small cabin and find her in the kitchen making breakfast. Sitting on the table i look at her. During these two months, i knew her yet, i don't know anything about her. I know that she can control any form of Element and that they are the purest of magic i have experienced. She is very gentle and patient, kind-hearted and i consider her as my sister. In a way.

My train of thoughts broke when she placed the plait in front of me. "Thank you!" smiling gratefully at her I dig in not realising how hungry I was. Usually, we talk about what the plans for today going to be but today there was a comfortable silence settled in the room.

"Ali-chan." I start off a little hesitantly as i look at her from under my lashed. She 'hummed' and looked up from her plate waiting for me to continue. " I was wondering if you would like to Join fairy tail with me when we get back?" putting my fork down i wait for her to answer but she just smiles sadly at me.

"I can't." It was a simple answer making me frown. "Why not?" I couldn't help but ask. She is such a great mage. " Because Lucy, I don't belong on this planet. I am a Nomad, a gipsy. I don't stay in one place for very long. I come, do what i was supposed to do and then i am gone." She stands up and gathers her plate and walks to the kitchen and i followed.

"I am sorry if I was imposing on you. I see you as my elder sister over these two months, I was just hoping you would be a part of my life and everyone at fairy tail." Putting my plate in the sink and rinsing both her's and mine.

"It is alright." she pats my cheek and walks away to her room while i quickly wash the dishes. As i stack the last utensil to dry she comes back and keeps a book on the table and then said, "Before we start today, i want you to read this book. It has all the knowledge about Angel magic and spells. I think we will be able to master this magic in two weeks." I look at the book as i wipe my hands dry with a towel and pick it up before walking outside. Sitting down near the waterfall i open the book and start reading.

Most of the information was what Ali-chan had told me but a few things caught my mind and it made my heart beat so fast.

 _Angels were known as the guardians of heavenly bodies, thus the close relation between Celestial mages and themselves. Over the course of time, only three Celestial mages had been able to master this form of magic but were soon stripped of the right as the hunger for power settled into their hearts. The Celestial King and spirits hid this information from celestial mages from then onwards._

 _The power an angel mage is so high that it drives the mages to a certain level only some can imagine. They have been known to help slayers of all kinds to defeat their targets many times. But Angels are not loan creatures, They work in pairs. The hollow in their heart waits for their significant others and thus binds them with a partner for eternity._

* * *

Lucy didn't know how to feel about all this new information. It was overwhelming to think that people went crazy with this power but for some reason, Lucy had faith in her self. She continued reading and gulped as he read about the spells and sources of power for an angel Mage. One of the many were _HOLY ORB._

 _This spell casters the energy from heaven and forms a huge magical orb which binds the enemy of their magic and demolishing the evil. It is a destruction spell with the ability to kill and heal._

 _PURIFY: The caster is able to reach within the souls of the person and erase any evil soul or unwanted magic from the persons' mind. It also holds the ability to protect the person from controlling and manipulating spells._

Lucy felt her mouth go dry at the sheer power of only two spells! She was excited and scared at the same time. She even discovered that as a gift of helping the Celestial beings the spirit king made special weapon keys hidden away and only an Angel Mage can detect their presence along with another type of keys known as the elements who have been the companions of the previous Angel mages' before their keys were hidden as well. Which meant that there were in total Five weapon keys and eight element keys out there.

Once she had finished reading the book she basically sprinted to where her mentor was and looked at her with wide eyes only for the Guardian to laugh.

"Let's begin then?" Aliyaa smirked at the celestial, soon to be Angel mage and who nodded dumbly.

* * *

 _ **(3rd Month)**_

 _ **(Lucy POV)**_

"Concentrate! You are not Concentrating!" I heard her snap at me and flinched. Well, i won't say it was my idea not to concentrate but the thoughts kept on flowing in my head. I felt a dull ache in my chest and it felt like my heart was tugging me to leave and go somewhere else. Taking a deep breath i concentrate as she said and tune out of my surroundings, simply concentrating on my breath.

Capricorn had already helped me to expand my magic barrier so it was very easy to reach in and see my magic swirling around. It made me feel warm always. It came suddenly then, the electricity. I felt like my entire body was tingling with voltage flowing around me. My eyes shut closed as i am engulfed in white light, Which felt like needle pricking every inch of my body. I could feel my muscles become rigid and my throat clogged with the scream i bit back.

Inside my magic was the barrier and i was so close to breaking it. concentrating all my magic at the barrier i whisper under my breath. ' _Seal Break_ '. My entire body felt like it was burning and the only thing i saw was a feather before i was engulfed in darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

The guild was onto its usual behaviour like every other day, but it was not the same in so many ways. Mira smiled but she felt a little lonely at not being able to see Lucy who over the years has become a sister like Lisanna. Levy missed her best friend who she could talk about everything and nothing, Evergreen missed her shopping partner and the first person to accept her back even after everything she did. Wendy missed her older sister and all the soothing nights she spent at her place when she missed a motherly figure in her life. Cana didn't say anything but to her Lucy was the only person who understood. Even Juvia missed lucy because, after all the mean things she said to her regarding Grey she was so kind to her, She always invited her for outings with the rest of her friends.

Team Natsu kept quiet, apart from the usual bawls started because off the two main characters. It became a pact between all those present during their encounter with Future Rouge to keep quiet about what happened. Erza felt like she failed to protect her but she was secretly happy for lucy for trying to train herself. She knew from experience that how much pain holding on to the past can cause, She would support Lucy in anything. After all, it was like the five of them are like siblings, a separate family in Fairytail.

Grey was mad at himself for not realising sooner how Lucy had felt. He knew what not being able to protect the ones you love felt like. And even though nothing like that happened in Lucy's life he somehow knew how she was feeling. If someone asked him why he was so protective of her was because it was Lucy. She took care of them, when they were sick, when they were sad she didn't try and cheer them but just sat with them, not wanting them to feel alone in their downtime. Lucy was the one who brought them together. Everyone in Fairytail is completely serious when they say that one smile from her brightens the whole room. He missed Lucy but he respected her decision to become stronger. He was her brother, not a bodyguard who would stop her from being able to protect herself.

As for Natsu, he was just worried and a tiny part of him was scared, hoping and praying to Mavis that lucy comes back to him. He won't be able to tolerate if she left him. Sure he saw her as his sister but in the bigger picture, she was his best friend. She understood him, his moods, his anger, his happiness, him. He loved her so much, as a friend, as a person, as a mage. Lucy was important. A smaller part of him was also hurt that she just left with a note, but he understood why she did it because if she told him face to face that she was leaving for a while he is sure as hell he would not have let her leave. Even happy would whimper at night and cry a little saying he missed her. Sure they teased her and irritated her but to them, Lucy was just so precious.

Also, One thing all the dragon slayers noticed was how lost Laxus was these days, he would not talk or even come down to drink in the afternoons. He locked himself in his office working on paperwork his grandfather gave him. He just felt so lost without her. He knew she was safe and training out there somewhere but he missed her so much. They way everyone greeted her when she came to the guild in the mornings, how her eyes always shone so brightly, her smile, her personality, her scent. People may think he is a creep but sometimes he would go to her old apartment and stand under her window taking in deep breaths of her lingering scent. His dragon was raging yet whimpering, not liking his mate was away from him. He understood, her wish to get stronger but to him she was perfect.

Laxus felt his chest hurt so painfully at the thought of anything happening to while she was out there training but damn he was confident that his woman would come back in top shape and stronger than ever. Laxus took it upon himself to know everything about her magic because it was related to her and also it was becoming a lost magic concept. He was more than fascinated and impressed when he found out how much power it took to just open a gate and his chest swell with pride that his Lucy was a very powerful mage but only required the correct training to make her the strongest in the guild and even Fiore for that matter.

It has been Four months since she has been gone and now he understood the meaning of soulmate. He never realised how much her presence meant to him until she is gone. Those Two-three weeks during which she went on a mission with her team were much easier than this. He often saw her face in his dream, holding her hand out for him and smiling, both of them sitting on the couch at his house and cuddling while drinking tea or coffee during the rainy day, her walking around the house barefoot, swollen because of her pregnancy, carrying his children. It was all about her.

And damn Laxus vowed to himself that he would do anything for Lucy.

* * *

A lone figure on the cliff, smiling as she looked at her home. The guild visible from where she stood and her heart swelled at the utter feeling of happiness as she just looked at the building and her now waist-length hair behind her ear before gently playing with the concealing jewellery Ari-chan gave to her with a few other things.

 _"I am more than happy that you finished your training Lucy, You are a truly amazing mage." The brunette smiled sadly at the blonde while gently stroking her hair. " My time in your world has come to an end, and i need to go, but before that, i have a few things for you." She opened her palm and Lucy gasped as she saw the three items in her hand. A pair of earrings, a small bracelet and a book._

 _"The earrings with concealing your magic so that you can take your time and wait till you want to tell your friends about your new abilities. The bracelet is a gift from me to you as a protection spell meaning that in case, under certain circumstances you are unable to use your magic then it will protect you. and last, this book has the answers to any doubt about your new magic. I made it even safer so only you can read it and to any ordinary person it would come out blank." Lucy was dumbfounded and felt her heart pick up speed as she took the things from her._

 _She then felt the similar white light in front of her until she was at the station where they started their journey. "It has been a fun, Lucy. I hope we meet again." Before the brunette could disappear she was tackled into a tight hug and for the first time in many decades, she felt sad leaving._

 _" Thank you Ari-chan. For everything." If Lucy could actually express her gratitude in words it would take a day for her to properly thank her. She helped her overcome her insecurities and become a better person and an even better mage. Lucy felt like she would forever be in debt to her._

 _Both stepped back and with a watery smile shook hands._

 _"Good-bye Lucy." She closed her eyes to stop the tears and she knew when she would pen them she would be gone. She promised herself to become the person Ari-chan trained her to be._

A sigh escaped her lips and she swallows the lump in her throat before she started walking again. It was almost 5:30 and she knew that she could meet everyone before they started going back home. With new determination, she starts running towards the guild, a big smile on her face that it would melt a stone.

* * *

The Guild was lively as ever but not so much since everyone missed the residential Celestial Mage. Mira leaned over the bar talking to Levy and Cana when they heard a crash. They quickly looked over to where Wendy was sitting and saw her still as a statue. Before they could ask anything Laxus stepped out of his office breathing very hard. Natsu and Gajeel stopped fighting and seeing the behaviour of the dragon slayers the guild was in full alert mode.

Wendy felt her eyes become teary and she hopped off her stool and ran towards the door, at the same time a figure came running inside. The guild was shocked when the Little sky maiden launched at the person and hugged her tightly, but in return, all they heard was the familiar giggle.

A gasp was heard and then before she could even stand up, she was embraced from all sides all her friends laughing and crying at the same time.

"Lucy!" It was the first time the guild saw Erza out of her armour as she pulled the girl up and hugged the living daylight out of her. Lucy looks her with tears in her eyes before she whispers under her breath, "I am Home." Smiling so brightly that nearly everyone in the room went swoon. She saw Grey and Natsu stand in front of her almost glaring, trying to control their smiles. Lucy nervously chuckled and waved at them.

"Hey, Guys... Sup?" walking towards her Grey lifted his hand up and stroke her head smiling at her before flicking her forehead hard. " If you leave the next time without saying goodbye, i will drag your ass back and lock you up in a tower, understood." Pulling her ear she winced and nodded trying to swat his hand away making the others smile at them. Before Grey even stepped aside she was picked up and pulled in for a bear hug making her laugh when her best friend spin her around but stopped midway and a shiver went down his spine and quickly put the blonde down. " Luigi! I missed you." he ruffled her hair and smiled the boyish smile that Lucy could not help but smile back.

"Where is happy?" the blonde asked as she looked around missing that the blue ball of irritating fur didn't knock her over. Natsu put his had on her shoulder, " He went out with Lily to run an errand for Mira." making Lucy nod in understanding.

They walked inside and she was greeted by all the guildmates but one, Laxus. This made her look up at the third floor and she saw his handsome figure standing so still, one would mistake him as a statue, his eyes following her like he was a hunter and she was his prized prey. It sent delicious shivers down her spine. She smiled at him and did a little wave before she a rather large hand slapped her ass, making her yelp and glare at the master who was smirking as he sat next to Gildarts who looked at her with quite some interest.

"Lucy my child, you have changed so much. It is good to have you home." His lewd expression changed into a warm one and this time he patted her head.

then he hopped on the top of the table and shouted, " WHICH MEANS ITS TIME TO PARTY!" causing cheers to erupt from everyone and lucy to smile.

 _She was home._

* * *

Laxus was in his office staring at the wall once again. He finished all the paperwork an hour ago and now his thoughts wandered back to Lucy. His Blonde. _'See you soon.'_ She said. he shook his head and stood up to stretch his muscles when he felt it. The familiar tug in his heart that told him she was here. He would actually cry if it was not true but when her scent entered his nose he didn't even wait a second before he rushed out of his office.

Then it was like time stopped for him when he saw his little mate being tackled into a hug and oh the sound of her laughter sent him at ease. All his tension was forgotten and he felt calm for the first time in Four months.

He took in her appearance and swallowed hard when he saw how much she has changed. From Mini skirts and revealing tops too tight leggings that did justice to her legs and that wonderful ass of her and the halter top which showed her new Abs. His stomach churned when he saw how beautiful she looked and he longed to hold her.

He saw her with her friends but could not stop the quiet Growl that escaped his throat when Natsu hugged her, making the fire dragon immediately put her down and earning a Gihi from the tin head. But he could care less because Lucy was his, and damn he nearly fainted when she smiled at him.

Laxus knew that if he didn't do anything about it he will lose whatever control he has over his dragon and have his ways with her like a caveman.

 _Mavis he loved her._


	8. Chapter 8

The whole guild partied like never before, not even when they won the grand magic game. Mira and Cana even managed to get a DJ in a matter of half an hour and Mira pulled out the hidden alcohol statch to the happiness of everyone. Laxus to the surprise of everyone came downstairs to a party in months now rather than just working, going on missions or going back home. He walked to the thunder legion table and sat down next to Bickslow who had to turn his head away to smile.

He was not going to show how happy he is that Laxus is back. The whole guild had been worried about this guy, and he felt relieved that his best friend was finally okay. His totems reciprocated his feelings and flew above the dragons head chirping happily making Laxus smile a little. "Welcome back bossman." Bickslow rolled his tongue out and punched his leader in his shoulder. Laxus rolled his eyes but it felt good to sit in the Guildhall, well, because Lucy was there.

His eyes looked up to search for her in the crowded place and he saw her sitting in the middle of the guild hall with her friends ad the blue Neko who had just stopped crying and was now nuzzling her neck. Laxus could practically hear happy's purr from where he sat. He could not believe he was jealous of a cat.

Bixlow saw where his gaze was fixed and he had to suppress a chuckle, he did not want to get zapped so soon. He knew what she meant to him because both their souls had a very similar pattern missing in them. A perfect puzzle. He also knew that Lucy was the best woman for him and he was simply happy for him, a little envious that the Hot bombshell was made for him.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat with her friends and was telling her about the last four months, keeping away the fact about her mentor for now and just told them about her spirits training her and all the new things she learned. She knew she should tell them but she would be waiting for the perfect moment for that. Of course, she will tell Master about her new abilities. He ran her hand through happy's fur and smiled at him when he curled more into her arms. None of them spoke for a minute and just sat in each others company, even Mira and Kinana sat with them and Lucy felt so happy just being with them. The next words just tumbled out of her mouth as she continues stroking Happy gently.

"When i was sitting at my apartment after the games all i could think about was how weak i was, even if i was deceived during a match i was just... not able to do it. I felt so angry at myself because of that because i wanted to be able to protect my family, to show i was a true member of Fairytail. Then after two months in an isolated place in the mountains, i felt so stupid for leaving without saying goodbyes. I just felt so lonely even if i was not. The only thing that gave me drive was that i have a family waiting for me back here and if i came back without improving myself for some reason i will be betraying the trust you put in me by letting me go." She wipes a lone tear and smiles at all the girls who sat at the table.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she saw all the guild members listening to her. She covered her face with her hands and mumbled under her breath making her friends laugh.

"You are perfect to us the way you are Luce, you don't need to change." Natsu ruffled her hair and she huffed and swatted his hand away. By the amount of time people have messed with her hair now, it must look like a birds nest right now. She smiled at him and for some strange reason she felt this need to look at Laxus and saw him leaning against his hand and looking at her with such a deep look on his face it made her cheeks turn even red. She looked away and mentally flinched when she saw Levy smirking at her.

"Alright, people. Lucy is back and now let's get the real party started!" Cana climbed on the table and pointed at the DJ who smirked at her and the light of the Hall turned off before he turned on the stage lights and the Guildhall looked like a club. Cana grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the dance floor and was followed soon by the others. lucy laughed and twirled around feeling the warmth spread throughout her body and a heart-melting smile on her face.

* * *

It felt like hours after they managed to drag themselves off the floor and sat at the bar chatting with each other. It was already 12:12 and Wendy left to go home since felt really sleepy. half of the people were unconscious on the floor. Only the girls sat together huddled over a table laughing and chatting while on the only awake male members were Grey Natsu Thunder legion, Gildarts, and master. Both the senior mages looked at the blonde and noticed the earring she wore and the bracelet both were suspicious to them for some reason.

They saw her stand up and walk towards their table and Master Makarovnoticed hoe her stance and posture had improved and if it was not for he sweet personality people from afar would find it intimidating. Something has changed.

He also noticed how his grandson could not take his eyes off her and how her eyes found his every now and then. ' _Heh, they would make such cute grandbabies.'_ he mentally smiled at the image and looked up as the celestial mage stood in front of him.

"Master, would you mind if i took a bit of your time, i wanted to talk to you."She stood with her hands behind her back and the permanent smile on her face. Master nodded and hopped off the table and was a little surprised when both Gildarts and Laxus followed them.

Lucy felt him next to her as they walked up the stairs and looked at him from under the lashes when his hand brushed against her's making her heart flutter. Mavis, she had it so bad for him. She took a deep breath and entered the office and looked around and looked at Gildarts who plopped on the sofa and then at Laxus who leaned against the door. She had to force her eyes away from him and calm her heart.

"What did you want to talk about, child?" Master asked as he jumped on the table and sat down crossing his legs looking like a child.

"Well...Um... i really don't know how to explain it to you master... but on my way out of Magnolia i met someone." Lucy paused as she looked at the master and she was sure she heard a low growl. She let out a long breath and continued, " Her name is...Aliyaa Monici." She saw Gildarts and master sat up straighter. "She told me that for centuries Celestial mages had not been taught their actual magic and that Celestial magic was just to help the said mage during their fights so she offered to help me." I see Laxus from the corner of my eye and saw him looking at me curiously.

" At first i was a little wry of her so I called out Loki and he told me that the person is not a fake and was actually who she said to be. Um... She... uh- told me that centuries ago Celestial mages were like Guardians and they were the holders of a forgotten magic and that only a pure-hearted person could use it." I raise my hand and remove the earring from my ear and cleared my throat.

I could see their eyes bulging out and i felt my cheeks redden a bit.

" She taught me my true magic... Angel magic."

* * *

Lying down in the living room in Fairy hill Lucy looked at the ceiling and sighed. After telling them about her magic, Both master and Gildarts were shocked but as for Laxus the pride that shone through his eyes made Lucy feel so happy that she wanted to see that same look more and more. She did tell them to keep it a secret because she wanted to tell her friends on her own.

She turned over and closed her eyes feeling the day's exhaustion take over her body before falling into sleep, to be greeted by the grey-eyed dragon slayer. 


	9. Chapter 9

The near winter air caressed her skin as it passed by, making her shiver as she sat in the middle of a clearing and tried to concentrate on her meditation. after last night she felt restless and the urge to go out for a run was very inviting, so Lucy tip-toed over the sleeping bodies of her friends and left a note saying she would be back soon before changing and leaving the building and started jogging. So lost in thoughts she didn't realise that she was on the opposite side of Magnolia, thus now sitting in a clearing.

The sun had just started rising and Lucy took in a deep breath of the morning fresh air. She tried to concentrate but last nights fatigue and the cold air around her made it a little difficult. Huffing out of irritation lucy opened her eyes and for a moment had to stop when she saw the five little totems in front of her, looking at her with great curiosity. "Uh.." was all she said when one of the totems levitated from the ground and floated towards her and settled in her lap, nuzzling and chirping so cutely that Lucy instantly fell in love with them. The other totems followed the first one and Lucy giggled and gathered them in her arms and hugged them.

"You guys are so cute!" she kissed each one of them and the totems all let out a sigh at her action making her giggle once again at their behaviour. She let them go but they settled in her lap once again and Lucy felt her heart soar. "Do you have names little cuties?" she pats them on their heads and for some Lucy could make out what they said. The little totem gets out of her lap and twirled around in the air and the others danced around her hear. " Oh.. so you are Pippi, Peppe, Puppu, Pappa and Poppo." she pointed her finger at each one of them as she spoke and earned a hum from the five little dolls. "Even your names are cute! Do you want to play wit, Plue? yeah?" she smiled when they started chanting 'Plue'.

Standing up she took his key out and sent a small amount of magic through before chanting, " _Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora"_ and with a small puff the little dog stood in front of her and ran towards her with his wobbly legs and hugged her. Lucy greeted Plue and kissed his cheek before putting him down and smiled when he was greeted by the totems and started chasing them. Lucy was about to sit to watch them but the sudden movement in the tree to her left put her to her guards and she quickly summoned Cancer's blades in her hands and threw in the direction in warning before standing in front of her spirit and the totems protectively.

The person fell down from the tree, startled and groaned when he hit the ground. Lucy caught a glimpse of blue hair and the familiar magic before she relaxed her composer and rushed towards the mage now on the ground and looked down at him, gasping when she saw him without a visor. "Bickslow! Are you alright?" She saw him clench his eyes and his jaw was set. She knew that Biickslow never took his visor off in front of people if he was not fighting so Lucy stepped back and brushed her hand on Virgo's key and within a second, the spirit appeared in front of her and handed her a head visor before leaving. Lucy stepped closer and crouched down in front of him.

"Cosplay, could you not come so close... my magic is quite unstable right now." He had his hands covering his eyes and his breathing was very laboured. Lucy put the visor in front of him and softly spoke. " You can wear this for the meanwhile." before getting up and turning around missing the look of utter surprise on the seith mage's face. The totems rushed towards their owner and settled next to him chirping quietly and Lucy, still facing away from him, smiled at their apology.

She heard him standing up and turned around to see him looking at his dolls with a scolding look and could not help but chuckle, which made the male look at her and understood why everyone loved her. He woke up early in this morning feeling that his babies were not around and in a panic set out to find them but was so surprised to find them with the celestial mage chirping and dancing that they only did with him and his teammates. He was even more surprised when Lucy suddenly threw a dagger sword in his direction. He couldn't name the emotion he felt when she gave him a visor to wear in the meantime. It was just as if she knew, how to handle anyone without causing them trouble.

"They... they don't usually become so friendly with people so easily. I guess i was worried when i couldn't feel their presence near me." The big man said as he flicked Poppo in his head making the little totem gasp and rush towards Lucy, complaining about how mean Bickslow was being. Lucy gently soothed the area Bixkslow hit him at cooed at him. Bickslow, at this moment, knew why boss-man was in love with her. She was the beacon of light for all of them.

"What are you doing here Cosplay? Fairy-hills is at the other side of the town." He walked in front of Plue who raised his hands asking the seith mage to pick him up and looked at Lucy who was once again surrounded by his babies. "Heh, it looks like they like you more than me" He rolled his tongue out and Lucy laughed and shook his head. " well what can i say, I seem to attract anyone." She jooked but Bickslow knew what she said was true.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked once again as he set Plue on his head and the little spirit waved his hands to attract Lucy's attention to see. Lucy smiled at him and Plue was filled with warmth his master showed him.

"I was jogging, when I saw the field and thought I should stop to meditate, but it was too cold and i kept on shivering so i gave up the idea. Them I saw these little cuties in front of me and i got distracted." She patted his babies on their head and Bickslow felt the warmth they felt through his magic.

"Well, i should be going, i have a busy day ahead." She smiled at him and Bickslow nodded his head and put Plue down on the ground who ran towards his master but not before hugging the seith mage's leg. The babied got a small kiss from Lucy before she pickup Plue and started walking towards fairy hills. Once she was out of sight Bickslow looked at his babies and said, "She is amazing huh?" And smiled at them before walking back to the crib.

He entered the house and was greeted with the smell of coffee and knew that Laxus was awake and entered the kitchen. He saw the Blonde Pouring coffee and without turning he asked the seith mage. "Hey man, where did you go without you..." Bickslow flinched when Laxus turned, his nostrils flaring and for a moment Bickslow thought he was going to die. Laxus's eyes narrowed at his friend and with deadly menace in his voice, he asked. " Why do you smell like Blondie, hmm Bickslow?" A shiver of pure fear travelled though Bickslow and he quickly explained.

" Hey! It's not what you think! My babies were missing this morning and i got worried so i ran out off the house to look for them and saw cosplay in the clearing playing with them." He stepped back and looked at the man carefully. Laxus closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He could not help it, getting possessive when it came to Lucy. "Sorry man, Its just you have her scent on you and it just rials my dragon up." He ran his hands over his face and clenched his teeth. " Go take a bath, get rid of her scent from your body." Laxus pointed towards his room and Bickslow rushed out of the room. _'Fuck, i almost shit my pants.'_ the seith mage thought as he ran out.

* * *

Lucy soaked in the bath area and quickly washed her hair before drying her body and wrapping a towel around her hair. She wore her black stockings and a white midthigh skirt with a tan tank top and a white jacket. Brushing her hair she tied it into a ponytail and wore her brown boots. She rushed to Mira's room and gathered her Keys and purse walked to Levy's room and knocked on the door and smiled when she opened the door and took two books from her hands and they started walking towards the guild. It was 10:30 in the morning and Levy was late for her usual timing but she wanted to spend time with Lucy.

They walk on the familiar roads of Magnolia and Levy decided to ask her best friend the question.

"So Lu-chan, you seem to have taken quite an interest in a certain lightning mage." She smirked when the blonde turned red and looked away. "Waa, Levy-chan you are the one to talk! You like a certain tin head too." It was her turn to smirk as the Blue haired girl stammered. Both of them had a tint of red on their cheeks when they entered the guild hall.

Lucy smiled and waved her hand and greeted everyone and walked over to where Levy sat and set her books down on the table and looked up to see Gajeel smirking as he looked at her. " Hey bunny girl." He chuckled as Lucy huffed and hmphed, " Good morning Tin head." She smirked when Gajeel glared at her and turned to walk over to the bar and greeted Mira.

"Hey, Mira." She smiled as Mira instantly put a strawberry milkshake in front of her. She thanked her and took her drink and sat on the table with Wendy and Lisanna. " Good Morning Guys." She took a sip of the rich goodness in front of her and hummed at the taste. They were soon Joined by Evergreen and Cana and they started planning the day. " So I was thinking why don't all of us go for lunch today." Evergreen waved her fan and smiled.

Lucy bit her lip and Looked at them apologetically. "Sorry guys, i need to go apartment hunting today." she took a magazine out and placed it on the table and her friends leaned over the table looking at the different places she had marked. Levy clapped her hands and smiled at her, " No worry Lu-chan, we will accompany you to look for an apartment." She offered and the rest quickly agreed, wanting to spend time with the celestial mage. As soon as they decided that they would leave at 12:30, the remaining members of team Natsu came inside, fighting as usual. Lucy rolled her eyes at the insults they threw at each other and smiled when the blue Neko came flying towards her crying, " Lushi! Grey froze my fish and then Natsu said he will melt the ice and burned it!" He wept and the people at the table sweatdropped at them.

" Don't worry happy i will get you a fish" She patted the cat as he cuddled into her.

"HEy! it was not my fault! Ice popsicles froze the fish first!" Natsu glared at him and Grey rolled his eyes, "At least i didn't burn it like you Flame-idiot." He smiled at Lucy and ruffled her hair, missing how Juvia looked away from the scene and closed her eyes, something Lucy noticed. She decided she would talk to her today. She turned to look at Grey and sweatdropped once again when she saw the already ongoing bawl.

"So Lucy, tell me something." Cana started as she took a sip from her bottle and looked at her with mischief in her eyes. "Did you find any hot mountain guys you fell in love with." For a second Lucy thought someone was drilling holes in her head but she ignored it. She saw all the girls looking at her and somehow even Mira came to listen to her answer.

"NO! I only went to train and i was away from the town."Her cheeks turned red because at the words 'Hot mountain guys' she only thought about Laxus. Cana raised her eyebrow at her expression but stopped when she saw five very familiar totems come and settle on the table near Lucy who smiles when she saw them. Two of the totems got up and nuzzled Cana's cheek making her chuckle. The totems knew that Bickslow liked Cana but they forgot that Lucy understood what they said and she covered her smile by coughing. ' _I feel like i am becoming like Mira._ ' She shook her head and looked at evergreen and started talking about the latest fashion.

At exact 12:30 the girls set out to look for apartments and somehow none of them liked the ones they saw so far. Even Lucy thought that the vibe in those places was not like in a home, so they sat in a cafe drinking hot chocolate and eating cake. Erza even told Lucy that she could live in fairy hills but Lucy refused. She really wanted a place of her own. As they talked about what kind of place she was looking for Evergreen suddenly felt like she knew the perfect place and a perfect Idea. She knew that Laxus like Lucy and she had a feeling that Lucy reciprocated his feelings. She also knew that Laxus lived in the forest in his mini-mansion, which was close to the new house range that opened near that area. She pushed her glasses up and smirked.

"Lucy, i know a very good area where houses are being let out for lease. They have a great view of the forest and backyard. Its a good house, and if i am correct then the rent is almost similar to what you paid before." She mentally patted her back when Lucy looked at her with an excited expression. "That is great! We will go and see the location next!" she smiled at the blonde.

After they paid their bill they started walking towards the next location with Evergreen leading. Lucy caught Juvia's hand, seeing it as the perfect moment to talk to her. She motioned her friends to keep on walking and looked at Juvia who looked at her sceptically. "Love rival... what are you doing?" She asked when Lucy looked at her feet before clearing her throat and looking up at her. For a moment Juvia thought she would tell her to stay away from her Beloved Grey-sama.

"I am not your Love-rival Juvia. I don't love Grey as a lover, i look up to him as my brother." Lucy didn't beat around the bush and got straight to the point. "When i came to the guild and joined Team Natsu the took care of me, they showed me love, something i never experience after mom died. I have always looked at Grey as a brother." Juvia looked into her eyes and she knew that Lucy was being sincere about what she said.

"I want to be your friend Juvia, i don't want you to think that Grey looks at me romantically because he does not. He told me he loves me as his sister and i promise you as a celestial mage that the only relationship we share is of siblings." Her cheeks burned as she spoke the next sentence. " And besides, there is already someone at the Guild i like." Juvia gasped and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Lucy-san likes someone! Who? Is it Natsu-san?" Juvia felt so excited that Lucy shared this information with her.

"No, it's not Natsu. I am sorry but i can't tell you who it is because..." she looked over her shoulder and jokingly glared at the rest of her friends who were hiding behind a cart. Cana tsked and pouted.

"You are no fun lucy." She crossed her hands and shook her head at the blonde. It's not like Lucy didn't trust them. It's just that they would tease her and if Laxus found out she was not ready for the rejection.

After all, she was just in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy mentally sighed as she signed a few papers and bit her lip thinking about how this is going to change things for her. She handed them back to the lady behind the counter who smiled at her and entered the initials into the lacrima computer before handing her a receipt with her signatures on it. Lucy, before this, may have whined about the rent and not being able to pay but she was not stupid. She was trained to be an heiress and she knew accounts, the importance or investments and stocks. Even if she whined and cried she always made sure to save money and invest it in stocks of import and leading companies.

So here she was, selling her Stocks and opening her saving accounts to make the probable best decision for herself. She went to see the house with Evergreen and what she had in mind when Evergreen described the house was not even close to what she saw. It was a one-story house which was surrounded by trees and had this very cute and natural looking path towards the entrance. The inside of the house was surprisingly even better. The place had a modern yet classic touch to it Lucy just fell in love with it. The floor was made of oak wood and the walls were painted with creamy white colour. As she walked further inside she could feel that this place was _'it'_. The kitchen was completely modern yet it had a few Vintage twists like the walls were made completely of stone and then an island in the centre was made of dark wood with marble on top.

It was a two bedroom apartment and a study room and a bathroom in each of the rooms, And if the house didn't take her breath away it was the backyard that did. A wooden deck where she could put the couches and the chairs. A small trail which leads to the centre of the backyard. Lucy was simply in love. She vaguely remembers her friends telling her to lease this place but she had other plans. The person who showed them this place told them that the rent was 71000 jewels that were just 1000 more than what she paid. She asked the person who showed them the place how much this property actually costs and to Lucy's surprise it was for 1.2 million Jewels.

Not like Lucy complained, the house was totally worth it. It was big and spacious and simply beautiful and that place felt right. So as soon as she reached back to the guild Lucy took refuge in the guild and asked Virgo to show her the records of her savings and the current value of the stocks. She was very pleased that if she sold just one Company share and opened her savings she would be able to purchase the estate. Thus here she is the next day, standing in the bank of Magnolia and signing over the last documents for the extraction of money in cheque. But of course, it was a very good day for her because she sees Laxus walking in her direction, his headphones in place and she smiled at him when he stood in front of her and took them off.

"What are you doing here Blondie?" the large man asks as he looks at the building behind her and frowns but once he sees her expression he is lost. She looked so happy, with a faint blush on her face and her skin glowing that Laxus felt his heart would jump right out. On the other hand, his dragon was simply rumbling with happiness, looking at his mate smile. Lucy tucked her hair behind her hair and looked at him.

"I was just going to meet the real estate agent for the final transaction." She clapped her hands behind her back as she spoke to her crush. He looked so good today. His hair always looked soft and shiny, it made her want to touch it, and oh his muscles. She cleared her throat before her thoughts could wander more. " Well i will see you later, i gotta go." she pointed in the direction she was headed to and saw Laxus smirk at her.

"How about i accompany you? Last time you told me you will _see me soon_ and i saw you after four months." He leaned down close to her face and watched her looking at him with wide eyes. It took every cell in his body to stop him from kissing her. Lucy stumbled over a few words before she turned in the other direction making him chuckle. He followed her a small smile playing on his lips when he saw her interact with people around her. Halfway through the walk, Laxus entered a very familiar neighbourhood making him frown, yet too excited at the same time. He walked next to her and purposely brushed his arm against her, feeling triumph when she didn't move her hand.

Lucy felt absolutely giddy when she came face to face with her soon to be home missing the look of shock and happiness on Laxus's face. The real estate agent was a lady who was downright professional and they were down to business immediately while Laxus waked around the house and was quite impressed by it. He was even happier when he walked towards the backyard and entered the line of trees to a familiar foot trail and smirked when he saw his own mini-mansion right behind Lucy's. His dragon was pleased to be close to his mate all the time.

He walked back inside and saw the last of the meeting, both the ladies shaking hands and handing Lucy her new keys. As soon as the lady was out Lucy could not control it and let out a squeal and hugged the key to her chest making Laxus laugh and her to turn around with red cheeks. Laxus walks closer to his mate and patted her on her head, loving the texture of her hair. " Congratulations on the new place blondie." He smiled down at her, a smile he swore he would only show her or their kids.

" Thank you Laxus." she smiled at him and god damn Laxus was lost once again. He saw her look around the house and sigh in content. Every time Laxus is with her he always promises himself he will protect her and right now he promises to spoil this girl so much once he gets her.

"So let me treat you with a cup of hot chocolate at my place." Lucy didn't understand the undertone in his voice but her heart skipped a beat thinking about spending more time with him but she refused not wanting to bother him. " It's alright Laxus, i don't want to bother you." She shook her head when Laxus caught her hand and pulled her with him. Lucy tried to stop him but Laxus rolled her eyes and smirked when he pulled her down the small trail. "LAxus! Where are we going? Hey, stop pulling m..." Her words died in her mouth when she saw a Victorian style mansion standing in front of her, fully decorated and surrounded by trees and small flowers. She felt the familiar feeling of passing a magic barrier and gasped when LAxus intertwined their fingers together, though his face remains emotionless.

Lucy blushed when he didn't let go of her hand while opening the door and this felt so natural to her. Laxus ushed her inside, wanting to show her where he lived. He saw her slip her hand out of his hold and felt a little cold without the contact. He watched her walk around his living room and the feeling he got, watching her in his house was so welcoming. He had to look away before he lost control and jumped her. Walking to the kitchen he quickly made two cups of hot chocolate as he promised and took a deep breath when her scent entered her nose. The reason he loved her scent was that Lucy smelt like after rain and rosewood, it calmed him and he was addicted to the scent.

He turned around and followed her scent, feeling very proud when he saw Lucy gape at the ceiling of his library was fully glass. He made that with her in mind, knowing how much she loved to read and her eternal love for stars. If you call Laxus whipped he would not even deny it because he knew he was. What would he not do for his mate?

* * *

Lucy sat next to Cana at the bar and they laughed looking at Natsu trying to convince Lisanna to join him on a mission rather than Grey, who was smirking under his breath obviously teasing the dumb spending the afternoon at Laxus's place they came back to the guild together and he went straight to his office and Lucy to her friends. She turned to Juvia and whispered in her ear so no dragon slayer could hear her other than Wendy ho sat next to Cana. "Play along Juvia, don't act out." She winked at her and then nudged Cana who goes the signal and asked the question loudly like she always did.

"So Juvia, you going out with the guys from yesterday?" Cana smirked when she saw Grey whip his head in their direction with a very unreadable look. Juvia, obviously caught off guard stumbled over her words but remembering what Lucy said just tried not to blur out 'What date?!'. She blushed petty at the attention and her heart hammered in her chest when Mira whispered in a very low voice. " Say you are thinking about it." Juvia felt the colour rush to her cheeks and she mumbled out the answer but the silence in the guild made it loud enough for everyone to hear what she said.

Soon all the girls in the guild got the idea of what was happening and rushed to join the conversation. "Ah~ Its that brunette, right? He was pretty cute if you ask me." Erza supplied and Lucy tried to hold her laughter. She felt she was going to burst when Levy said " Right~ his eyes were so dreamy Juvia. I say go for it." The blue hair mage felt a shiver go down her spine as if someone was glaring at her. Lucy managed to sigh dreamily and she felt Juvia become even more embarrassed. " You should totally give him a chance. It's not like you are dating or anything." She took her hand in her's and discreetly pointed in Grey's direction and Juvia finally got what they were going.

She saw Mira with a lacrima recorder while she recorded Grey's reaction and Juvia felt giddy with the effort they were putting in. They saw Grey get up and walk out of the guild, every eye following his movement. Once he was gone the male members were shocked when they saw all of the girls smirking and high- fiving each other. Oh, the shudder that went down their spine.

* * *

Laxus Finished another report when there was a knock on the door and he gruffly asked the person behind to come in. He looked up from his reports and frowned when he saw Evergreen walk towards him.

"So... you met your new neighbour huh?" She waved her fan and smirked when Laxus eyes widened.

"Did you..." he looked at her amazed and she laughed. ,

"Of course i did. How could i not when this brought you one step closer to her." She sat on the chair in front of him and smiled. "She is good for you, for all of us Laxus and damn, i can't wait for you two to get together. I knew there was that house in front of your and how irritating you found it that it leads straight towards your sanctuary so i thought why not show it to lucy." She smiled at her leader who still looked at her with amazement.

"Ever... I.. Thank you." he loved Ever as a sister but right now he couldn't express how he felt. He damn sure loved his family.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy looked out of the train and sighed as she gently massaged Natsu's head while he groaned as the vehicle moved and she gave Grey an un-impressed look when he snickered looking at his sick friend. It was a little unlucky for Natsu because Wendy usually performed _Troia_ on him but she was couldn't accompany them on the mission because she was being visited by Sherria. She looked over towards Erza and smiled when she saw the red-haired cuddle Happy and he snuggled more into her arms.

The mission was simple, A monster has been causing havoc in Acalypha city, where the merchant guild was located and Lucy felt her heart clenching. It was a good excuse to visit her parent's grave since it was her dad's birthday. Also, the reason they were sent on this mission was that the guild was being visited by Sabertooth members, the ones Lucy definitely had a problem with. The white and Shadow Dragonslayers, Minerva, Orga and Rufus. Not that Lucy had a problem with them being at the guild but she guessed that master didn't want her team to be there when they came.

Her thoughts wandered to her new house and a small smile played on her has been a week since she bought it. Her spirits helped her turn it into a home, and everything Lucy thought about it, she felt so happy. The furnishing of the house was finally done, she decorated her room her favourite place to hang out was her backyard. But what she absolutely loved was meeting Laxus for her morning jog and his jogging attire. It made her mouth water at the sight of his ripped muscles, and this broad shoulders, the way he rolled his back when he was stretching and her heart was out of her rib cage the day he showed up in her backyard wearing a loose tank top.

They grew close over this week. They got to know each other, they talked. Lucy never thought that laxus was arrogant, power crazy man he was before, but the way he listened to everything she said made her so happy. They would be sitting in the same clearing she and Bickslow met and they would just talk about anything. She got to know that he was extremely educated and smart, and he loved to read books, his favourite food, believe it or not, was mac and cheese, he loved his morning coffee and hated paperwork. He even requested to see her new powers but Lucy smirked and replied with _'In due time._ ' Right now, for some reason, her heart tugged at being away from him.

She missed him already.

* * *

Laxus clenched his jaw and closed his eyes when the familial scents entered his nose. His dragon was not making it easy for him to control his rage when he kept on chanting murder in his head. To make things even worse, Lucy was not here. He did not want her here right now, but his dragon snarled and growled in his head, blaming the 'guests' downstairs for this. He closed his eyes and thought about her, trying to control the raging beast. His lips formed into a smile when he thought about the previous week. His house was filled with her scent from constantly being around and he loved it. He loved their morning jogs together, her wearing yoga pants and a sports bra underneath her sweatshirt.

He loved the way she would tie her hair around in a ponytail, or when she yawned in the mornings. He felt complete near her.

When he felt the dragon calm down, he got up from his desk and walked out of his office. The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. All the members sat at their table and did not say a word, instead just glared at the rivel Guild. He saw Mira look up at him and he nodded at her. Before he could come down the stairs, a hand stopped him and he turned and saw Gajeel making him raise his eyebrow at him. " A word." was all the iron Dragon said before he, once again, entered his office.

"Try controlling your dragon spark plug, their scent will make you want to hunt them down." Gajeel looked at the buff guy in front of him with slight concern. Laxus, already understanding what Gajeel was saying just nodded his head. He remembered being physically restrained by one of Freed's runes to stop him from killing the bitch. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and finally both the slayers make their way downstairs. His eye twitched when he saw the Oger (Orga) look at the picture of _his_ blondie behind the bar. It was a picture of her with Mira and Cana making a peace sign. Laxus loved that picture. He forced himself to look away before he zapped that asshole's ass. He looked around the guild and was a little surprised to see the little Wendy glare at Minerva who sat at the bar, looking around in disgust. He had an idea about how Wendy felt looking at Minerva when he himself had a hard time controlling his anger.

Gajeel dragged him to the table currently occupied by Bickslow, Freed and Elfman and sat down. He looked around the guild once more when his eyes landed on the other three Sabertooth members who were looking at around the guild. His jaw clenched when the White Dragon Slayers whisper reached his ear.

 _"Their team is not here. Do you think that they are protecting the blonde bimbo from the lady."_ Sting had whispered to his partner who just sat there, feeling like coming here was a mistake. Rouge looked around and his eyes landed on one person he had never seen before. She was sitting at the back of the guild, an exceed cuddling her while she read a book. Her blue hair was tied in a bun but a few strands escaped which she occasionally tucked behind her ear. Rouge thought that she was adorable when a very low and feral growl entered his ear, something only a Dragon Slayer could hear, and he turned his head, quite surprised when he saw Gajeel glare at him, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a form of a snarl.

He felt a wave of shiver travel through him and he averted his eyes from the girl. Rouge, at that moment, knew, that she was Gajeel's mate and he knew that engaging with her would be asking for a death sentence. He, however also noticed how quiet the guild was and how they were being glared at from all the direction. But that was nothing to the sense of doom that came over him when his lady said the next sentence.

"So~ where is my punching bag. I don't see her around here." Minerva smirked looking at the pathetic guild who managed to beat them and sneered in her mind. She was sure that they would not start an inter-guild fight even if she was basically in their territory. What happened next was a shock to herself and her guild members but very satisfying to the others. One minute she was sitting at the bar the other she was throat slammed into the wall behind her making her gasp at the impact and she internally shivered looking at the person in front of her.

Mira sneered at her face and squeezed her throat, holding her against the wall. Her body was completely transformed into Satans soul and the immense power that leaked through her body choked the Sabertooth mages.

"Let's make one thing clear, you came to our guild for work purpose you stay here for work purpose. If you want to pick up a fight with us, i am going to smash your pathetic face just like Erza did. If you are here for a week, better be on your best behaviour." The Rival guild was even more surprised when the pressure of her magic increased with each word she said. Mira let the territory mage lose making her fall to the ground and transformed back to her original self and smiling sweetly at her. The guild members chuckled at her behaviour and Minerva stood up, her hand soothing her neck and gritted her teeth while returning to her original position on her stool.

Laxus smirked from his place and put his headphones on. _' Maybe it will be not so bad after all.'_

* * *

Lucy cursed under her breath as she saw Natsu and Grey's attack on the monster remained completely futile. She looked at Erza and nodded her head and both sprinted towards, Erza jumped and summoned two swords and sliced the beast making it roar out of pain but to her horror, the wounds stitched back and the monster ran towards Erza. Lucy summoned Loke and Scorpio and summoned Cancer's blades in her hand and Called out for Grey. " Grey! Make an Ice chain and bind it!" she saw him nod and she looked at Erza and said, " Its an energy absorbing monster, magical attacks are useless on him. Loke and Scorpio use your light and sand and blind it, Natsu and happy attack it from above, the head is a weak point and Erza we need to match the timing and somehow slice the heart."

Grey's chain wrapped around the monster and stopped the movements of its limbs and Lucy motioned her spirit forward and readied her blades once both Loki and Scorpio blinded the monster for a minute giving her enough time to throw the blade at her eyes and closing the gate when the monster dropped on its knees roaring in pain. Happy took the time to fly Natsu up and dropping him in his head and saw him ignite his fist with flames and punching the head with full force while Erza pierced the blade through the heart of the monster. All of them stood back as they saw the beast dropped to the ground and saw the life leaving its body.

They let out a breath of relief and Lucy smiled at her team. Grey ruffed her hair and smiled at her, " Good job, Luce." Natsu pulled her into a hug and twirled her around making her laugh. "MAn, Lucy you have changed so much. You have to fight me one day!" he jumped with excitement making his team members roll their eyes.

They were even impressed that the damage was minimum around the are they were fighting at. The group started walking back to the town and Lucy and Erza stayed back a little to create distance between themselves and the boys.

"Your skills have improved so much Luce. I am proud of you." she smiled at the blonde who was positively glowing with the praise. "Thanks, Erza! I was thinking that maybe we could train together when we get back. If that's okay with you" She looked at the red-haired hoping she would say yes and her excitement grew when Erza smiled and nodded her head.

They increased their pace to walk with the boys when Lucy stopped as if frozen in her place making the others pause as well. "Hey Luce, you alright," Natsu asked, frowning at the blonde, but no answer came from her, instead, she turned to her right and started running. She didn't know what was happening but suddenly she felt a pull, almost magnetic, luring her to follow. She gasped under her breath while running when she sensed the familiar magic.

She was hardly aware of her team following her when she reached the dark part of the forest, ignoring the protests of her team members and stopped in front of a tree. It was covered with moss but there was a large magical presence coming from it.

Lucy remembered reading it in the book that the other keys would only make an appearance when she unlocked her Angel powers.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Erza asked, drawing her sword and looking at her surroundings cautiously, but Lucy took a step forward and her teammates watched in surprise when she touched the tree and gasped at the amount of magic pressure that excited her hand only as it glows white in colour. They took a step back when the tree started splitting in half and Grey was ready to move her out of the way when lucy stepped back on her own and watched the tree fall down. Instead of the tree was a key, copper in colour and the design on top was very different from her celestial keys. Lucy grabbed the keys and looked at it in awe.

She turned to look at her teammates and gulped, knowing that she had to explain all of this to them. " Let me summon the spirit and i will tell you everything back at the hotel." She looked at them, pleading and sighed a breath of relief when they nodded.

"But first, let's get out of here," Erza spoke and pointed in the direction they came from. Lucy hooked they key to her ring and walked beside them, the whole group silent.

Once they reached a small pathway back to town, Lucy took the key out and held it forward while her teammates watched her. Erza frowned when an unfamiliar but strong magic power came from Lucy and her frown was changed into fascination as her whole body started glowing white.

"With the _power of the stars and guardians invested in me, i command thy to come forth; Gaea Mother of the earth!"_ Lucy opened her eyes and had to squint them a bit when a blinding light surrounded her before she stood in front of the new spirit. Both looked at each other, studying and analysing when Gaea vowed down and wished her. "Master." It was that one word that tipped Lucy off and what made her frown more was the cold tone the spirit had.

" Please don't call me Master Geae, call me Lucy. I am just like you and don't require any honour. Moreover, i believe my spirits to be my family and friends and not as tools. I don't want you to enter into a contract with me if you don't want to." Lucy talked in a soft tone, trying to repair whatever damage the last owner had done. She smiled at the spirit who looked at her with surprise and the cold look was replaced with a soft one.

Her gaze shifted from the young woman's face to the keys attached to her hips and she was genuinely surprised at the number of keys the mage had with her.

" Alright then, Lucy. My name is Gaea and i control the element of the earth. I can manipulate and control the element. I can also control the aspect of life linked to the earth. I wish to enter into a contract with you." The spirit said and Lucy smiled.

"Great! Is there any specific thing i should know, like which magic is your weakness and the timing you are available at." She asked sweetly and the spirit then recalled the favoured mage on earth and by almost all the celestial spirits.

" I have a weakness for water and ice and i am available anytime of the day for you." She smiled at the blonde and bowed once more before vanishing. Her team mated looked at her with different emotions on their faces and Lucy sighed.

"I know you have questions, but whatever i show and tell you stays between us as a team. I need you to promise me that you will not break the promise, okay?" She looked at them with compleate seriousness and took a deep breath when they nodded.

"Okay so it started when i left to train..."


	12. Chapter 12

There was the silence that surrounded the group while they walked back to the hotel room to collect their stuff and head home. Lucy explained them the whole thing and how actually the four months went so that it would be easier for all of them on missions. None of them spoke, nor they asked any questions just lost in their own thoughts. It was not like they were sad, oh no. Rather all of them were happy about the whole situation. During the years, Erza saw that potential in Lucy but she felt like there was something wrong. She saw how Lucy fought before she went to train and she knew that she lacked in many departments when it came to physical combat, but the Lucy who came back was completely different. Her physical appearance was different. Muscles were more toned and she looked strong.

But Erza was not a fool. She knew that something has changed. Had it not been for her cheerful nature Lucy would have been quite intimidating with the new aura she carried around her these days. It all became clear now. What made Erza smirk was the fact that the day Lucy shows her powers publically is going to so interesting.

Grey and Natsu felt the same way Erza did. They knew they could never be mad at Luce. And Natsu was more than happy because now their team was actually the strongest out there in Fairytail. Natsu turned to look at his best friend and saw her frowning a little as she walked. He knew her, her insecurities so immediately slowed his pace and gently nudged her shoulder smiling. Lucy smiled back and for a few minutes stayed quiet before she bumped into him playfully and giggled when he crashed into Grey.

"Hey!" Grey glared at them and bumped Natsu towards her making her crash into Erza. Lucy laughed when Erza bumped into her and a smile played on each of their faces throughout the whole way. Once they were in their room the group quickly took a bath and got rid of the dirt and sweat before packing their bags which Lucy stored in the spirit word and leaving the hotel to collect the Job money. Lucy stopped midway and smiled a tense smile their way.

"I will meet you at the station in half an hour. I..uh.. want to see them before we head home." She tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. Her friends said nothing but smiled at her and motioned her to take her time. Lucy turned around and quickly found her way to the cemetery and sat in front of their graves. Her heart clenched and she swallowed the Lump in her throat before taking out a small box and putting it on her Father's grave. "Happy birthday papa. I... I know we never had the best of relationships and... and i refused to help you back then when you were in need. I... back to Tenrou island i was so scared. I thought i would never get to see you again, never get to say a proper goodbye, and when i got the news... i was hoping it was a horrible nightmare. I am so sorry papa. I miss you and mama and i hope you are happy together where ever you are." She stood up and brushed the dirt off her mid-thigh skirt and smiled at them.

" I will come again soon." She wiped the few tears off her cheek and turned around to leave when she saw a letter attached to a nearby tree. Lucy cautiously approached it and frown settled on her forehead when she read her name on it. She took it and put it in her purse before rushing towards the guild. The letter weighing in her mind. What could it be? A threat? A warning?

She slipped a small smile on her face when she saw her friends and didn't show the emotions which overwhelmed her mind. All she knew that she had to be careful.

* * *

The journey back home was similar to the one on the way here. Lucy leaned her head against the window and saw the sun setting. It would take them an hour more before they reach back to Magnolia so Lucy gently brushed her hand at Horologium's key before closing her eyes and drifting into slumber. She was hardly aware that Nastu being awake as his gaze fixed on her now sleeping figure. He took a deep breath trying to calm the turmoil in his stomach but rather caught his scent on Lucy rather strong and shivered with fear just thinking about how pissed Laxus was going to be.

He knew the lightning dragon's interest in Lucy was not a fling thing and he knew what Lucy meant to him. He saw the way he looked at her, and if he himself didn't have his own mate in sight he would have made fun of him. Just thinking about her caused his inside Dragon to growl and whimper at being away from her. Natsu sighed and closed his eyes once again trying to sleep in this horrible vehicle.

* * *

Lucy woke them up fifteen minutes before they reached the station but let the flying Neko be as he continued to purr in Erza's lap. Once they stopped Lucy giggled as Natsu rushed out and kissed the floor and helped him stand. She gave him a water bottle which he drowned in an instance and offered him a sandwich she bought on the train knowing he would be hungry.

"Thanks, Lucy!" Nastu hugged her and she smiled at him. The made their way to the guild and Lucy's smile grew when she saw the building. She knew that Master sent them on a three-day mission but it had been relatively easy. Natsu and now awake happy raced to the door and kicked it open making Erza tsk at his behaviour. Grey jogged to follow and was surprised to see the guild quiet and the Sabertooth members sitting at the table in the middle of the guild. He saw Natsu stop and stand in front of the door and Grey placed himself in front of Lucy who stood there confused.

"Grey, could you, by any chance move?" she frowned and tried to peek inside when she saw the reason the whole guild was so tense. A part of her, very very small part of her flinched when she saw ' _her_ ' but the bigger part, thanks to Ali-chan training accepted what happened and it didn't matter to her anymore. She brushed past her team and greeted everyone with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" She waved and was surprised when the whole guild's face turned into a shit eating grin and everyone cheered making her laugh. She skipped to the bar where Mira was smiling at her and passed the mission request to her, signed by the mayor indicating it was complete. "It's nice to finally have some noise in the Guild. Everyone was too serious." Mira chuckled as she placed a glass of Strawberry smoothie in front of her. Lucy smiled back at her and took a sip of the drink and moaned in appreciation. She loved this milkshake. She waved at Mira and skipped to join her friends who sat at the back of the guild, but before she could reach there someone blocked her way and she looked up frowning. The guild was silent once again.

Minerva scowled, looking at the blonde who was looking at her in confusion. " I would have thought that you would leave after being humiliated in front of the whole country." Minerva sneered at her hoping to see the scared face of the blonde but Lucy looked at her completely uninterested and walked around her and smiled when she saw Levy.

"Levy-chan! You won't believe the book i found there on the mission! It's an ancient language and i thought we could solve it together. We should ask Freed-san to help us!" Lucy summoned the book in her hand and gave it to her blue-haired friend who was trying not to burst into a fit of giggle looking at the face or the territory mage seething in the background. But Cana has never been the one to hold back and started laughing and said. " Damn Lucy, that was awesome." She continued laughing making the others join her.

Lucy smirked and looked at them and tipped her chin up and said, " I do not engage with people who are begging for attention they will never get." She said in a mocking high-status tone making her friends laugh even harder. A deep throaty chuckle was heard and Lucy saw Laxus looking at her smirking and she winked at him. She plopped down next to Levy and Lisanna and filled them in with the details of the mission. Lucy felt someone glaring at her and turned around to see it was Minerva and raised her eyebrow at her making the Sabertooth mage gape at her changed behaviour. What shocked them more was how the behaviour of the whole guild changed when the said team arrived and Minerva growled under her breath frustrated that the blonde brushed her aside like she was dirt.

She watched the blonde _mock_ her and her anger grew when a certain male laughed with them. No, she did not like him, but she was attracted to him. He was powerful and handsome and he belonged in Sabertooth. Minerva once again looked, or more like glared at Lucy trying to think what was so special about her anyway. She was weak and pathetic.

* * *

Laxus walked into his office when he heard her leaving and used his magic to teleport after her. For a week this is how they spent time together without creating suspicion. He kept an eye on the other guild when around his mate and he still smirked thinking about what Lucy said. His grandfather, however reluctant was obliged to follow the orders of the magic council who wanted the two guilds to collaborate on a mission together. He already had a team ready for the guild who will be participating in the inter-guild mission and it didn't settle well with Laxus, until now.

Part of the team was Lucy, Himself, Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy. It was a high-level mission and it needed the top mages, but Jiji had studied the requirements and it was better to have a Celestial mage on the team.

He saw Lucy walking ahead until she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him making his heart go crazy. " Took your time big guy." She smirked at him and he scoffed but a small smile played on his lips. Laxus had made it a point to never look like a jerk when it came to Lucy. He made sure to be gentle towards her and her only.

"Well.. if you wanted a certain demon to be on our tail then i am sorry i took so much time Blondie." He smirked at her and registered the memory of her laughing.

"You did well today Lucy. Standing up against that b... Girl." His fingers brushed her hand and he smiled down at her.

Lucy felt the warmth bloom in her chest at his praise and she smiled at him. He was so sweet when it came to her that Lucy could only pray to Mavis he hasn't started considering her as his sister. That would be... soul-crushing, heartbreaking, life-sucking thing for her.

"Thank you Laxus." she didn't even register her own actions but she raised on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before looking away, her own face was red. Laxus, on the other hand, was shocked by her bold move and happy. So happy that he let a heart warming smile settle on his face and he touched the spot where she kissed, Thank ful that she was looking the other way.

Damn. It was becoming so hard to control himself.


	13. Chapter 13

The silence was uncomfortable as Lucy sat in the kitchen, the Letter on the kitchen island, unopened. Lucy felt a little scared looking at the piece of paper and frowned at the handwriting on the envelope. It looked very familiar, yet she could not just place it. She grabbed the letter in her hands and opened it using a knife. She took out the inside material and frowned when her eyes followed the words on the letter, then took the rest of the papers out and her brain tried to understand the situation. It was a thick bundle of papers, well not any papers, but a copy of account. Some account. But what it had to do with her was out of her understanding.

She gathered the stuff and put it back in the envelope before getting a glass of water and walking to her room. She put the letter on her side table for the time being and lay down on the bed. Those few words making it difficult to sleep.

' _He would want you to do the right thing.'_

Lucy groaned and hit her head on the pillow and sighed. Her thoughts wandered to her neighbour and her whole face turned red. She could not believe she had kissed him on his cheek! But she was also debating in her mind whether the smile she saw on his face was her imagination or his actual reaction. She closed her eyes, her cheeks still blazing and tried to calm her breath. She did hope that it would not come between their friendship though. With another sigh Lucy felt the day's exhaustion take over and she drifted into deep slumber, still dreaming of him.

Meanwhile, Laxus was staring at the ceiling with a grin on his face which refused to leave. She kissed him! on his cheek! If anyone ever accused him of his next actions Laxus was going to thunderbolt their ass to Edolas. He took a pillow to muffle the sound of the squeal that escaped his mouth. Such manliness! But he didn't give a fuck, to be frank. If he didn't pride himself so much he would actually be dancing about his room, hell even jumping on the bed. Never in his 23 years of life had he felt the amount of happiness that he felt now. He couldn't wait for tomorrow morning!

* * *

Lucy couldn't shake the blush to leave her face while she got dressed for the morning jog. She wore simple black Yoga pants and a white sports bra and her running shoes. She tied her hair in a ponytail and tried to calm her beating heart but instead, she leaned against the nearest wall and hit her head on it groaning with embarrassment. Why did she do it? .God! She kissed Laxus Dryer! If it wasn't for the doorbell she was sure she would be lying on the floor weeping. She straightened herself and grabbed her jacket and keys and made was towards the door. Taking a deep breath she opened it and smiles a small smile at the Blonde who seemed to be looking at her with such intensity in his eyes.

"Good morning Laxus." she walked out still trying to calm her heart and closed the door behind her. She felt his gaze on the exposed part of her body and shivered under his gaze even if her back was turned towards him but when she turns around a surprised gasp escaped her, finding him inches away from her face and in reflex put her hand on his chest to steady herself. Her cheeks currently were a competition for Erza's hair. She felt his heartbeat under her hand and was surprised to find it matching hers.

"Good morning Lucy." He whispered gently and smiled at her before standing straight and turning around. Lucy puts her cold hands on her cheeks and looks at his retreating figure in shock. _'What was that!?' She_ quickly puts on her jacket and jog after him but keeping a little distance between them. Is...Is he flirting with her? Or is he mocking her for last night! Lucy looks at him and found him looking over his shoulder before lowering his pace and jogging beside her. A part of her was being very careful trying to make sure that he didn't hurt her. but the bigger part was celebrating that he returned a pinch of her affection.

Laxus, however, was smirking both internally and on the outside. He had decided last night that he was going to make her his and when he heard he heart beating so fast from behind the door she knew that she had been thinking about what happened last night. He saw the smile on her face and he knew that despite everything she still wanted to be around him. He couldn't exactly help himself when he leaned down and tease her to see her blush. He still felt her touch on his body and it made his dragon purr. But when he saw the distance she put between them made him doubt his actions. Had he taken it too far?

Once they finished their jogging, it was almost sunrise and both of the Blondes were sitting in the clearing in a comfortable silence. Laxus looks at his mate and a small smile graced his face when he saw her looking at the sky deep in thoughts. Her scent calmed his dragon and he took deep gulps of it enjoying the feeling it sent through his body. Then he felt his eye twitch at the thought of her scent. He did remember her coming back from the mission, drenching of Natsu's scent. Oh, he was going to enjoy the conversation he was going to have with the fire dragon.

His sadistic thoughts broke when Lucy poked his arm and he looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Um... I was wondering if... if you would help me train. Only if that's okay with you! I already asked Erza but Master wants to send her on a mission tomorrow and Mira is always busy in the mornings." She looked down her lap poking her fingers together and Laxus felt his chest swell up. His mate asked for his help, like hell he was going to turn her away.

"sure blondie, after jogging we can train here." He smiled at her and Lucy looks at him with the biggest smile and Laxus found her so adorable he chuckled and while Lucy grabbed his hand and squeezed it in appreciation.

"Thankyou Laxus!" Lucy was filled with the familiar warmth she felt when she was with him. She saw him smile and oh how badly she wanted to Kiss him. God, she was smitten

* * *

Laxus was leaning against a tree, eyes closed as he waited for his prey. He heard the familiar voice and scent and he opened his eyes to find the Pink haired walking towards him but stopped short as soon as he saw him. His eyes widened as he saw the Lightning dragon glaring at him and standing straight before he walked towards him. The way he moved made Natsu shiver in fear. Natsu was a dragon slayer but he understood the meaning of Alpha male and laxus had all the traits of an Alpha male. Without thinking he grabbed Happy's tail and made a dash for the opposite direction when he felt the static in front of him. Natsu didn't even register it when Laxus stood in front of him and picked him up by his shirt.

"H-Hey L-Laxus." he stammered trying to get out of his hold but when he saw Laxus eyes turn into a slit he froze. Laxus growled at him catching a faint scent of _his_ mate on him.

"Listen carefully salamander, I will say this once. Next time my mate is drenched with _your_ scent i am going to maim you slowly and painfully. _.mine_!" He let go of the dragon slayer who was still frozen in shock but when he spoke the next words Nastu relaxed a little.

"I am not saying that stay away from her. She values your friendship and i don't want to hurt her feelings but don't rub your scent on her. It makes me want to kill you." He growls the last part and tsks before walking away.

Natsu stayed there, sitting on the ground when happy poked his face. He turned to look at his partner who was looking at him a little scared but deeply concerned.

"It's okay Happy. He would never hurt us or Lucy." Natsu stood up and dusted his clothes before looking at his partner with a very serious expression.

"ListenHappy, this thing stays between the three of us, okay. No telling anyone at the guild." He saw Happy nod his head and Natsu sighed. Man, he almost fainted with fear. He was happy for Lucy tough he would keep her safe. Theneko flew next to him and his serious mood melted once he hears Happy complaint about being hungry.

* * *

Lucy sat next to Juvia and Wendy while both Gajeel and Laxus stood behind them. She looked at Sabertooth members who were looking at them or her, to be frank. Minerva seemed to glare at her. Orga, she could not understand what he was thinking. Rufus was looking around the room, memorising and the dragon slayers, the idiot one was smirking at her and the serious one was analysing her.

She looked away from them to where master sat who was reading a piece of paper before he hopped off the table and gave it to Lucy, who quickly read the mission and sharing it with the other two girls beside her, ignoring the scoff of a certain female. Master Makarov gave the copy of the mission to Sabertooth. Lucy gasped reading the request. She passed it to Gajeel so both the male members could read while she explained the importance of the mission.

"The book of Thoth is an ancient lost artefact, said to be stolen from the magic council. This book is said to have immense power and had only two spells which give the caster the ability to understand the minds of Animals and the minds of gods. The book had been sealed with heavy spells and only one person knew the counterspell who was murdered in order to obtain it. Not only that but if anyone were to open this book and cast the spell they would have the ultimate knowledge of the universe, considering they would understand the minds of the gods and they can use that knowledge in the wrong way. But the only thing that would favour in this case is that This spell weakens the soul of the person for tampering with the minds of Gods." Lucy explained the situation to the people in the room and got up looking at the master.

"The last mage who put the spell on the book had been a celestial mage and from what i understand, since the magic is related to the said gods, the closest magic to theirs is celestial magic." She gave the master a knowing look, understanding that it was not the celestial magic that was required in this case but rather her Angel magic.

" The person we are looking for calls himself Tempus. He has been sighted using manipulative dark magic. He has the ability to control minds of people and manipulate their actions. If he is currently in Lucent Hevan then we are looking at an island full of dark guilds. Since the grand magic games was a very recent event i have a feeling they already would be familiar with our faces." Lucy rubbed her chin thinking how to create a fasle identity, missing the look of shock on the Sabertooth mages and the smirks on her friends. Laxus grinned, looking at her with pride. He knew that the rival guild thought that she was a stupid mage who for some reason was accompanying them but what they did not understand was that Lucy was a mastermind and a very strong Mage.

"That would be correct my child. The mission is assigned by Draculous Hyberion, you know the four gods of Ishgar. He was one of the top members of the council when the book was stolen. So You have to travel to Clover town to get full information about the mission before heading to Lucent Hevan." Master sat crossed leg on his table looking at them seriously before he smirked and said.

"Now go pack your bags and get out of my office!" making Lucy chuckle and Laxus roll his eyes. This is going to be one interesting mission.


	14. Chapter 14

After three painful days, the guild was finally at ease. The Sabertooth members had left to go back to their guild to pack their bags so that all of them could meet directly in Clover town after three days. The departure of the rival guild members had brought the previous calmness and sense of ease over the members and the usual activities were back in full force. Levy sat at the back of the guild, reading as usual but today no words made it inside her head.

Last night she spent her time at Lu-chan's place after leaving the guild together when Lucy asked her to help her gather all the information she could regarding the new mission that has been assigned to them. Levy was used to Gajeel going on missions for the master for long period of time, and she was never going to admit it but she missed the Iron head when he was gone and levy knew why. She was not stupid and obviously, she loved to read. When she came to know Natsu and about his magic, even at the age of 10, Levy gathered all the information about the magic that she could. She knew about their magic, their appetite, their hunger for their own element and their... mates.

Levy understood the signs according to the book, the loneliness when they were gone, the warm in their presence, the unavoidable attraction, noticing everything they do and even the pull that surrounded them when they sat together. No, Levy was not stupid and No, she was not going to ask him about it. If he had wanted to tell he would have, or maybe he is taking his time or whatever. It was not her element to understand, it was not her place to ask. Levy closed her book with a snap and stood up from her seat and gathered her stuff. Cana, Lisanna and Evergreen were gone on a mission and Wendy, Juvia and Lu-chan were bus packing and resting for their upcoming mission. Erza already left for Crocus for her mission. Laki and Kinana were helping Mira at the bar. Levy wanted to talk to someone but she didn't want to. She felt so confused with her own emotions.

Without another word, she walked out of the guild wanting to be alone to sort her thoughts out.

She was obviously right when she read that a Slayer notices everything because Gajeel watched her look at the book but not read, he saw the look of conflict and hurt swim in her brown eyes it made his heart clench painfully while his Dragon growled at him to soothe her. He was about to go sit next to her when she snapped her book shut and walked out of the guild. He didn't know what to do because his eyes shifted to where Mira was, looking in the direction where Levy just went, so if he followed she would know.

He clenched his fist and tried to calm his raging dragon. Gajeel looked away from the door and closed his eyes. He wanted to be there for her when she was hurt so Gajeel finally opened his eyes and morphed his body into the shadows and slipped out of the guild without being detected. He followed her scent and stopped in front of a cafe and looked inside to find her sitting in a corner stirring her, what he would guess was lemon tea. He walked inside and cursed at the doorbell alerting her to his presence. Gajeel maintained eye contact with her before sitting in front of her. Both of them said nothing just stared at each other.

Finally, Levy felt her sadness decrease a little just being in his presence and she managed to smile a small smile at him. Gajeel felt his lips tip a little and he leaned back in his chair. " Whatcha going here Shorty?" He looked at her shoulders tense a little and look down at the cup once again before she spoke. "I was feeling a little lonely at the guild so I was heading to the library." Her voice was above whispers, soft and Gajeel knew a lie when he heard one. Something was hurting his mate and he didn't like it.

"Well no need to feel Lonely Shorty, I am here ain't i?" He couldn't resist so he patted her head to feel her soft locks under his fingers. He loved when she blushed and his dragon settled down in his chest purring when she finally smiled at him.

yeah, call he whatever you want but Gajeel loved her, even if you called him whipped because he didn't give a fuck.

* * *

Lucy was sitting her backyard concentrating on her breathing as she felt her drown in her own essence as she became hardly aware of her surroundings and reach her magic container. She took deep breaths and concentrated on her magic and let herself be surrounded by the gold and now white swirls of magic and took a deep breath before gently pushing her magic out. She could feel her veins fill with magic and her skin warm up with the familiar tingling and she kept her breathing steady while she emptied her magic container. Capricorn had taught her it as a way to expand her magic. She felt the barriers stretch and she slowly drew back her magic, still unaware of her surroundings.

Laxus had been putting his clothes in his duffle bag when he felt the familiar magic reach him, almost as if willing him to follow it. He frowned and half jogged towards her house and stopped mid-run when he saw her sitting in the middle of her backyard her skin glowing a little as she took in deep breaths. Laxus felt his mouth turn dry and his eyes fixed on his mate when the magic pressure coming from her increased it made it hard for him to breath a little. He gasped when she levitated from the ground surrounded by golden and white swirls of her magic and Laxus felt like he was looking at a goddess. Her hair turned from golden blonde to platinum and laxus was momentarily stunned.

He watched her lower back on the ground as she absorbed her magic back in and all Laxus could do was stare. That's how she saw him when she opened her eyes, shirtless, in her backyard, staring at her with eyes and mouth both wide opened making her chuckle and swoon at the same time. Laxus closed his mouth and mentally cursed himself for ruining his 'i don't care' image momentarily. He saw her stand up and smile at him when she explained.

"Capricorn taught me how to expand my magic barrier with meditation so I was just refilling." She looked at him with a teasing smile and Laxus bit his lip trying not to smile back at her. His mate was amazing.

"damn it Blondie, I must say I am impressed," he smirked at her and his heart soared at her happy expression. She invited him inside to have a cup of coffee, and Laxus happily obliged. He liked to have her place smelling like him, so other Slayers knew that she belonged to him. Laxus sat in her kitchen and was smiling at her when a golden light engulfed in the kitchen and stood the ex fairy-tail member next to Lucy, completely ignoring Laxus.

"Princess! you must allow me to help you pack! i don't want you to be tired." Loke looked at Laxus with a smug look but it was soon gone when he saw the feral on his. Lucy picked up the spatula and hit Loke on his head and glared at him.

"How many times do i have to tell you not to pop up without warnings. Bad cat." She pulled his ear and Loke groaned making Laxus chuckle. Lucy shook her head and poured the coffee for Laxus in a cup and added half teaspoon of sugar in it and placed it in front of him with a smile before pouring milk and sugar in hers and sitting next to him and looking at Loke once again.

"So have you figured out a way we can disguise ourselves." Lucy took a sip from her cup and looked at her spirit with a smile. Loke pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. He nodded at his master before disappearing only to appear back in a second. He put a box on the table and sat down in front of the two blondes. Lucy opened the box and frowned to find ten threads inside it. She looked at her spirit questioningly who then explained.

"These threads are magically bound threads the spirit king arranged for his favourite mage." Loke smiled softly at Lucy who shook her head thinking about the moustache man. "One of the lost Spirits, Callisto, happens to be the king's friends and his speciality is disguise magic. The black threads are for the women and the white are for the men. The looks of the person wearing will change accordingly and the magic aura will change as well since dark mages can detect a person by studying their Aura." Loke then stood up and gave Lucy a small key holder. It was different from what she had and she sensed the magic in it.

"This is from us, your spirits. We decided that you needed a key holder which can come back to you. We know that you can summon us without the key but this is an extra precaution."

Laxus watched the Lion spirit talk to his mate with such gentleness and care, he almost forgave him for flirting with her. Almost. He looked at Lucy who took in all the information and thanked her spirit. But his admiration for her was beyond what anyone could even imagine. She has been thinking about how to execute the mission perfectly and has taken every measure to execute her plan. Not only did she had the perfect knowledge but also manage to take every measure in order to make it easy for everyone. She was smart, calculative, and composed about the entire mission. She did not even waver when she was told who had assigned them the mission. Lucy was beyond incredible...

* * *

Later that night Laxus sat in his room on the edge of his bed looking down at his palm. He has been thinking about it since the day she had left to train when finally a week later he snapped. He focused on his magic and saw the golden lightning in his hands turn blue making him grin.

The feeling he had felt when he realised that Lucy, his Lucy was kidnapped from under his nose during the war with the dragon had made his blood boil and he had felt something snap deep within him. He didn't even know what had happened until a week after she left. He was trying to release the pent-up anger and sent a bolt of lightning through the forest but to his horror and utmost surprise, the blow was not yellow but blue and so powerful it destroyed all the trees in its path. He was scared for a moment when he thought that something was wrong with him so he searched for answers for a month until he found the explanation in a small box that belongs to his piece of shit father.

The lacrima was from a dragon, But it had not been any ordinary lacrima, instead of magic, it contained the essence of the dragon and not any ordinary dragon! It was from, what even Natsu considered, a mythical white lightning dragon. What made him blanch was that the essence of the dragon meant that Laxus was far from an artificial dragon slayer because he had a living beast inside him.

He looked at his hands again and thought about lucy which made the said dragon purr and him chuckle. Yeah, he was as much in love with his mate as Laxus was. Both swearing that they would sacrifice their lives for her if they had to.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy stood in front of the mirror and frowned. Something has changed and Lucy could feel it. Her hair was a mixture of two different shades of blonde, not that she was complaining, but she didn't do it or had asked Cancer to do it either! Second, her eyes. They were brown but she could see the gold in them. It made her wonder if something was wrong with her or was this just her magic. And finally Third. The biggest difference which had her freaking out. Her shoulder blades were covered with swirls of White and Gold tattoo which again she did not get! She took a deep breath and told herself its part of her magic now.

It was 6:30 and they had to leave in half an hour for the station and she looked around to make sure she had everything. She had already packed her bags and stored them in the spirit realm and huffed a frustrated breath before she walked to her attached bathroom and turned the water in the sink on to wast her face. Lucy stared at her image in the mirror when she felt the familiar magic beside her. For a second she thought it was going to be Loke but when she saw the mermaid floating next to her she frowned.

"Aquarius? is something wrong?" She turned towards her and saw the spirit look at her before she sighed an angry breath and said, "A...friend of mine paid me a visit and wants you to find his key. It's in Magnolia and i want you to find it before you leave for your mission." She glared at the blonde who kept looking at her with a confused expression. Aquarius felt her heart melt at the sight of those innocent eyes but she kept her stony facade.

"The only thing I will tell you is that you will find it near South Gate Park."With that, the spirit disappeared and Lucy looked at the space she had been in, confused. Once she gained her senses her eyes widened and she rushed towards her backyard and towards Laxus's house. She had no idea why she did it but she did it anyway.

Lucy knocked on his door, basically jumping with impatience when he finally opened the door and looked at her confused. "Laxus! I have to run a very urgent errand! i might be late to get to the station!" She explained quickly and turned around to run, as if on auto piolet when Laxus grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Hold on Blondie. Let me get my bag and we can go together." He didn't give her much of a choice but pulled her inside so that she did not run away and grabbed both of his bags. Lucy ran her hand through her hair and flicked her wrist requesting Virgo to store his luggage in the spirit world.

Laxus stood there for a couple of seconds when a pink hair spirit took the bags out of his hand and disappeared and looked at Lucy who didn't waste any time and grabbed his hand pulling him with her.

Lucy jogged her way towards the Park, ignoring Laxus who tried to ask what _this errand_ of hers was?

Laxus ran after her and tried not to think that maybe she was going there to say bye to someone. Was she? What if it was a male? it made both him and his dragon growl at the thought. He looked at Lucy once again she stood at the gate and closed her eyes, standing very still. He saw her open them and suddenly sprint towards the centre of the park. Both the blondes ignored the people looking at them and continued doing whatever the fuck they were doing. Not that Laxus minded doing this, as long as he was with her. He saw her take an abrupt left and followed her until she stopped in front of an old building at the end of the park.

He was about to ask what she was doing when she opened the door and entered, what he guessed was a chapel. Laxus sniffed, trying to catch a scent if anyone was here but caught none. He instead saw his mate walk up to that seemed a stone and put her palm on it, closing her eyes once again.

It was for sure that he would never get used to seeing her perform Magic because his whole body involuntarily relaxed when the white light radiated out of her hand and the stone began to crack. He walked closer towards her and gasped when he saw a key instead of a rock.

Lucy turned towards the dragon slayer with a biggest of smiles. "I am sorry to make you run around like this. Aquarius said that a spirit wanted to make a contract with me so I had to find the key here in South gate park. I thought it would take me a little more time to do so." She looked at the key and gasped to find a copper one. She recognised the sign and gulped.

"Something wrong Boldie?" Laxus asked frowning at the surprised girl. He saw her shake her head and hold the key in front to him and send a bit of her magic in it.

 _"With the powers of the stars and guardians invested in me, i command thy to come forth! The ruler of Time and Light- CHRONOS."_ Laxus had to squint his eyes a little to see the light and nearly growled when he saw the _new_ spirit. It was a male with white hair, almost as tall as him. But that was not a problem. The problem was he was not wearing a vest, and Lucy was gawking at him. The spirit bowed down and said.

"Princess, my name is Chronos and i master in the manipulation and control of time and light magic. I would like to create a contract with you." He looked the bulked up blonde behind her who was glaring at him. Chronos was not new in this game and he knew, sensing the magic from the male and living throughout history to understand that he was a dragon slayer and his new master (to be) was his mate.

His eyes were back to the lady who was smiling at him. "I would love to make a contract with you. Please tell me they days you are available and if any particular situation or magic can be harmful to you." Lucy smiled at the definitely good looking spirit, oblivious to the burning glares the man was receiving.

"I am available for the princess anytime she requires me and though it pains me to admit, i have a certain weakness for earth magic and i can travel in past only but only to witness and never to change. I can stop the present time for maximum 5 minutes." He smiled at the blonde who took in all the information and smiled at him once more.

"Well then, Chronos i promise to bind by the contract."The spirit bows once more before disappearing back to the Spirit realm. She looks the watch and gasps and then looks at Laxus who stood close to her, arms crossed with almost no emotions on his face. "The train will be there in five minutes! we will never make it back in time!" Lucy cursed under her breath and was thinking about calling the spirit back to freeze the time, and as if Laxus heard what she thought growled lowly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her small body towards him, trying not to purr out loud at the feeling of her body pressed against him. Ignoring the 'Laxus?' that came from the women Laxus leans down and whispers.

"Hold on tight." Before letting the lightning surround them and gulped when he looked at Lucy who gasped and pressed her face against his chest. He let the growl of approval escape his throat, knowing she cant hear him over the rush she felt. Lucy felt her weight turn into zero for a few seconds before her feet touched the ground once again and she took a deep breath against Laxus's chest almost moaning at his manly scent.

She opened her eyes and looked around to find herself standing in front of the station. "wha..How did we...?" she looked at the blonde once again, who had yet to remove his hands from her waist and frowned before her cheeks turned pink and she stepped out of his hold.

Laxus cleared his throat, trying not to let the disappointment seep into his voice and said, "Lightning teleport Blondie." he grinned at her, and before he could stop, he moved his fingers through her hair to settle them down making her blush even more.

Both the blondes sprang apart from each other when a familiar Gihi was heard. Lucy looked a Gajeel in pure horror making him laugh even more and shivered next to Laxus when the lightning Dragon growled at the Bucket-head.

She walked past both of them, cheeks ablaze with Embarrassment and muttered as she passed by Gajeel. "A word about it tin head and i will Lucy kick your ass to Edolas." Ignoring how Gajeel shuddered and Laxus smirked. She hurried inside the station followed by both the men and smiled when she saw Wendy, Juvia Lily and Carla sitting on the bench waiting for them.

"Good morning." She smiled at them and brushed her finger on Virgo's key who appeared in seconds and gently took the Luggage from everyone before disappearing back into the Spirit Realm. Lucy sat next to Juvia who was petting Lily and smiling at him. She bumped shoulders with him and for fun sake said.

"Hot Guy, 4'o' clock." Making Juvia turn her head and she blushed looking at the stranger she mentioned. He Had brown hair and was tall, Like her Grey-sama. He was well built and Juvia had a feeling he was a mage. She looked away, thinking that, even looking at another guy was like cheating on her beloved Grey-sama. She leaned in closer to Lucy and mumbled, " He is not Grey-sama." making both Lucy and Wendy giggle.

Gajeel had already purchased the tickets for everyone so as soon as the train stopped, the team made their way to the berth compartment and Lucy sat next to the window looking at the other and giggling again when both Gajeel and Wendy rushed to the upper bed getting an eye roll from Laxus who sat next to Lucy.

Carla and Lily Curled up next to their partners and Juvia lifted her feet up on the empty seat and closed her eyes. Everyone woke up early so they closed their eyes and dozed off as soon as the train started.

She did see Gajeel turn pale and grumble under his breath, but because Wendy had already dealt with the motion sickness for both the Dragon Slayers they were not sick, just uncomfortable.

Something in Lucy Didn't want Laxus to be uncomfortable, so when he groaned and put his headphones on in order to distract himself, Lucy tugged his sleeve before patting her lap.

" Put your head in my lap, it helps." she smiled at him and Laxus looked at her frowning.

"Yeah? How is that?" He raised his eyebrow at her, vaguely aware of Gajeel looking at them who held his breath knowing what Lucy was about to say.

"It helps Natsu when Erza does not knock him out. Now come on." Lucy patted her lap smiling at the blonde who without wasting any time laying down and rubbed his head against her toned stomach. He was not going to ever admit the silent purr and rumble he let out when she ran her hair through his hair and Laxus could feel the uncomfortable feeling leave him in a second.

But in the back of his mind, both he and his dragon were going to have a nice conversation with Natsu (Again). The thought of her having another male so close to her made him want to murder. She was his and only his.


End file.
